Making it Work
by Schizzar
Summary: Sequel to Never Should Have. Focuses mainly on Rufus and Reeve. The two decided to get together. How does it work? And how do they cope with a new terrorist, one that seems weak but actually proves to be stronger than any of them ever imagined?
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is, my lovely Pennatus. It is the sequel to Never Should Have and focuses mainly on Reeve and Rufus's relationship and how it progressed. Enjoy. I don't own Final Fantasy VII.**

It had been a week since the night Rufus had established the fact that he wanted to love Reeve and that Reeve wanted to love him. And things were awkward. Rufus still stayed at Reeve's house, even after Hojo had been executed, by Sephiroth no less. Tseng didn't question it, his only way of showing Rufus that he knew was a small smile when the man showed up to work in the director's car.

"I feel as though you have been avoiding me," Reeve commented as he set a plate of food before Rufus.

"I feel ashamed to admit it but I feel a bit awkward now," Rufus admitted, figuring it would save them both a lot of trouble if he stopped trying to hide things and just said what was on his mind.

"That's understandable," Reeve said, smiling gently. "After all, you haven't ever been in a real relationship, have you?"

"I've been with Reno and Tseng," Rufus said quietly.

"You didn't date them though, did you?" Reeve asked, knowing he was right. "You didn't love them. You didn't want to love them."

Rufus's eyes narrowed. "Yes, you're right. Happy?"  
Reeve sighed. "I'm not saying it like it's a bad thing," he said. "I just want you to know that it's okay that you feel different around me."

"I'm just used to no commitment fucking," Rufus said, smirking at Reeve's briefly widened eyes. "It's easier that way for everyone, no feelings involved. This however, this will be harder. I care about you. I'll have to treat you right. Something I'm not used to, at least not when it comes to the people I sleep with."

"I see. Well, I'm glad to know you actually care about my feelings involved in this," Reeve said with a snort.

"That was a compliment, Reeve. I didn't mean to insult you, if it came off that way," Rufus said quietly.

"It seems that we don't know a lot about each other," Reeve said. "After all, it was only until recently that we started talking."

"That reminds me," Rufus started. "Who's going to be topping?"

Reeve's eyes widened dramatically now and he dropped his fork. "Excuse me?"

Rufus smirked, laughter in his eyes as he looked up at Reeve. "Topping, director. As in sex."

"Is this really something we should be talking about now?" Reeve asked, obviously growing nervous.

"I'm just curious is all," Rufus said, lips slowly splitting into a sly grin.

"Well, I won't know the answer until we get there," Reeve said. _Perfect answer. I didn't say I was going to top or bottom_.

"Nice try but I can see right through you. That was a very indirect answer," Rufus said, laughing lightly. "But if it really makes you that uncomfortable then fine, we can wait. But I'll let you know now, I've never been topped before. I have quite a dominant nature."

"So I've noticed."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Reeve pressed the speed dial for Rufus's cell phone, rather puzzled that the entire ShinRa building was locked up with no one in sight.

"Hello Reeve. I apologize. I forgot to tell you I was leaving work early," Rufus said, his tone saying he wasn't very sorry at all.

"So you're at home now?" Reeve asked.

"Yes. You should hurry up and come home."

"I have a sinking suspicion that something good awaits me. Either that or something I'm really not going to like," Reeve said.

"You'll see when you get here."

Reeve could practically hear the smirk in Rufus's voice.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"This was not what I expected…at all," Reeve said under his breath. In his living room sat Rufus, Tseng to his left and Reno to his right.

All three were dressed in tight fitting leather.

"We are going clubbing tonight," Rufus told him, grinning.

"I wasn't aware that you were one for clubs," Reeve said dryly.

"I corrupted him at a young age, yo," Reno said, getting to his feet and slinking over the director, trailing his hand down his chest. "What a pretty catch, boss."

"Reno," Tseng and Rufus sighed in unison.

"Sorry, yo."

_I'm sure,_ Reeve thought. "Rufus, really?"

"Yes, unless you really don't want to," Rufus said, standing as well.

"It would be lonely without you," Reno said. "Besides, I need to make sure you can dance otherwise I can never stand for you dating the boss."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course not, yo," Reno said, rolling his eyes. "You are way too tight, and not in the good way. Can't you take a single joke? I know you're a director and all but really, yo. Loosen up a bit."

Reeve couldn't help but flinch as Reno's hand dropped onto his shoulders, rubbing gently once before he moved back to where Tseng sat, making the Wutaian stand.

As a last resort, Reeve looked to Tseng. "Is it really safe for the ShinRa president to be out in the open like that so soon after an attack?"

"If he was in any danger I wouldn't let him go," Tseng told him.

"I see I am outnumbered. Unfortunately, I don't have anything to wear so-"

"Already taken care of," Rufus said. "I took the liberty to check out your size and bought you some clothes."

Reeve winced. It appeared there was no hope for him to get out of it. He was going to a club.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"Something about this doesn't feel right," Reeve muttered.

He stared at himself in the mirror, tugging at the leather sleeves awkwardly.

"Gaia, you're sexy, yo," Reno commented, walking into the bathroom Reeve was in.

"What? Reno?" Reeve hissed, taken completely by surprise by the red head's appearance.

"Calm down, yo, just want to talk," Reno said, hopping up on the counter next to the sink. The bathroom was small enough the he could reach out with his foot and shut the door. "What is Rufus to you?"

"A man I want to love," Reeve answered without hesitation.

"So you don't love him now?" Reno asked.

His blue eyes bore into Reeve's and Reeve couldn't tell what Reno wanted him to say. He decided that saying the truth would be the best answer.

"I don't love him. I care deeply for him but I can't say that I love him yet," Reeve said.

Reno's serious expression was split into a grin. "Good boy. If you had answered differently, I'd bash you with my EMR. Or shove it up your ass. Bet you'd like that wouldn't you?"

Reeve's mouth dropped open and he stared wide eyed at the red head. "I-"

"Rufus doesn't bottom, you'll have to learn how to," Reno said.

"Do we have to talk about this?" Reeve asked, blushing furiously.

"Just letting you know," Reno said, growing serious again. "Rufus is picky in bed and you'll have to please him there before he'll love you."

"But-"

"Don't start with that bullshit of it being what's inside that matters. It's important but if you don't please him in bed don't expect it to last very long," Reno said.

Reeve swallowed thickly. "You're right, of course."

"That's not to say you can be a jerk though. You're sexy as hell, flaunt it," Reno told him, grinning.

"I've never danced, Reno," Reeve admitted. "At all."

"What? Really, yo?!" Reno asked, shock etched on his features.

"Uh…yes."

"I should teach you, yo," Reno said.

"That's fine. I can learn when we get there," Reeve said. "It's fine, Reno."

Reno gave him another cocky grin. "Sure, sure. I know you wanna learn from the boss." He hopped off the counter and opened the door, brushing pat Rufus who had come up to check on them.

"What was he talking to you about?" Rufus asked casually, leaning against the door frame. His eyes were calculating, trying to register if anything had changed from whatever Reno had said.

"Nothing really," Reeve answered, stepping towards him to get to the hallway and out the door.

"You look good, Reeve," Rufus said as Reeve walked past him.

Reeve tried to ignore the seductive purr in the president's voice. "As do you, Rufus."

He froze as an arm twined around his waist, another curving around his chest, dipping beneath the low neckline and fondling one nipple.

"Rufus, is this really the time?" Reeve asked, trying not to gasp at the touch.

"Just relax. If you don't, you'll never be able to live." The fingers continued to pinch and twist maddeningly, making it hard to concentrate and resist.

"R-Rufus." _Hell, now I'm stuttering,_ Reeve thought.

"Hm?" Rufus murmured, slipping a hand around his waist down to his crotch, massaging gently.

Reeve was almost ashamed by how little time it took for him to get hard. Rufus was now nipping at his neck, balancing all three motions to give the utmost amount of pleasure, next to sex anyways.

"W-What about-"

"You're still talking?" Rufus asked, his voice amused in Reeve's ear. "What did I say about relaxing?"

"But Reno-"

"Reno knows how to relax."

"And Tseng-"

"Is good with relaxation techniques. They can wait for me to finish you off."

Reeve, in a daze, let Rufus pin him to the wall and continue his pleasurable ministrations. He slowly moved onto his knees, their leather clothes sliding against each other and letting Rufus slide down his body easily, seductively. Reeve's breath came in pants as he realized what Rufus was going to do. Rufus's hands nimbly undid the zipper holding the tight pants together, revealing his throbbing arousal.

Reeve looked away, unable to look at Rufus' seductive expression without coming then and there.

The next moment, the tip of his cock was taken into a warm and moist mouth. He groaned, quiet loudly, and he had to clamp a hand over his mouth to muffle it. Rufus's wet tongue moved over his over sensitized flesh, never moving down past the head even as he sucked. Reeve subconsciously began to pump his hips, vaguely surprised that Rufus was letting him take control. He grew bolder, moving his hips harder and shoving more of his cock into Rufus' mouth. Rufus let Reeve control the pace, letting the man fuck his mouth, growing harder as he realized how out of control he could make the director. With this in mind, he sucked a bit harder, encouraging Reeve's arousal.

"Oh…Rufus…so close," Reeve moaned, hands dropping to tangle in Rufus's hair, to impassioned to be embarrassed.

_That's it, come for me,_ Rufus thought, humming around the hard member.

Reeve gave a sharp cry, giving up on keeping his head up and letting his eyes open. The picture of Rufus kneeling on the ground before him, his own arousal easily seen with his tight pants, sent him over the edge. Rufus swallowed the cum easily, the other man's cock bucking in his mouth. Reeve's long moan of his name reached his ears, giving him a smug sense of satisfaction.

It took Reeve a few moments to recover and by then Rufus had already zipped up his pants, now kissing his neck in a soothing manner.

"Sorry if I moved too fast. I wanted to pleasure you," Rufus said quietly in his ear.

"Felt…good," Reeve said tentatively, trying to calm his heart.

"Do you still want to go?"

Reeve hesitantly put his arms around Rufus, embracing him. "Yes, I do."


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize that this took so long! My writing hasn't been up to par lately. That makes me sad! But it's here! I don't own Final Fantasy VII. Drop reviews please!**

"He's still uptight, yo," Reno commented as Tseng danced against his back. The music was loud and pounding but because Tseng was so close, kissing his neck, he heard Reno easily.

"Want to go help?" Tseng asked, voice teasing.

Reno tossed his head back so it rested on Tseng's shoulder, moving his hips sensually against Tseng. "Yeah. You dance with Rufus, yo."

"Alright."

Reeve jumped when he felt Reno's hand wrap around his waist, tugging him away from Rufus and grabbing his hips with both hands. He looked at Rufus for help but saw that the ash blond was smirking as he was tugged further into the crowd by Tseng. Reno spun him around, locking their hips together and forcing his hips to move with the beat. Reeve stared at Reno nervously and was surprised when the red head rested his face in the crook of his neck, moving their hips sinuously.

"That's it, baby, just move your hips," he murmured into his neck. "Stop thinking."

Reeve swallowed, feeling awkward. It was hard to just stop thinking about things and let himself go. He usually didn't do it seeing as how so many things depended on him. But the way Reno was moving, the way the music was beginning to fill him, he was finding it hard to resist doing just what he had never done.

Reno had to bite back a grin as he felt Reeve move on his own without his guidance. Maybe it _was_ possible to get the director to loosen up, even if it didn't seem like it was at first. He moved his face a bit so he could lock eyes with Tseng, letting him know that Reeve was finally loosening up.

Tseng moved towards them with Rufus and with a smirk, Rufus pulled away from the other Turk, moving behind Reeve and dancing against him. Reeve's eyes widened as Reno pulled away, a feral grin on his lips before Rufus turned Reeve around.

"Feeling better now?" Rufus asked, lips against the director's ear.

"I have to admit that you and your Turks have successfully gotten me to relax.

"Mmm. Good."

Reeve let Rufus guide his movements, though it was different from before, he was willing now. He supposed that perhaps dancing wasn't _so_ bad. After all, Rufus was only looking out for him, like any real lover would. This thought made him feel better.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"Tired?" Rufus asked, glancing at Reeve to see him yawn as the director unlocked the door to his house.

"Yes, actually. I'm not used to these types of things," Reeve said.

"So you've told me. But don't worry. You can rest tonight. You are the head of the WRO after all, you don't have to go into work if you don't want to," Rufus told him, smirking as they walked inside.

"I'm guessing you've abused your power that way often," Reeve said dryly.

"How did you guess?" Rufus said, laughing lightly and flicking on the lights.

He wrapped an arm around Reeve's waist and kicked the door shut as he pressed his lips to the director's. Reeve returned it softly, embracing Rufus as they're tongues met, not violently or fierce like before. It was more of a meeting of souls than anything else. Reeve felt something well up inside him as he threaded his fingers through ash blond hair, pulling the president closer s Rufus did the same.

When they pulled away, Rufus stared at Reeve with an unreadable expression in his grey eyes. Reeve was sure his expression was the same.

"That was different," Reeve commented quietly.

"I don't know what came over me," Rufus admitted. "Perhaps we should forget it happened."

"Is it really something we should cast away? I know you felt what I did, even if I'm not sure what it was," Reeve said practically.

"Yes, yes we should," Rufus said softly, moving away from him. "I think I will sleep alone tonight."

Reeve frowned but nodded, understanding that despite Rufus's confidence, he was unnerved by what he had done, by what he might've felt, whatever it was. Rufus slipped away from him, disappearing into the kitchen and into the living room that was connected to it. He stared into the kitchen for several heartbeats before making for the stairs and the bedroom upstairs.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

"I apologize for my behavior last night," Rufus said quietly the next morning as he and Reeve ate.

"It's nothing to apologize for," Reeve assured him. "The club wasn't bad or anything."

"You know that isn't what I was talking about," Rufus said sharply, staring at Reeve with piercing grey eyes. "Please don't make me say it out loud. I don't want to, really."

"Yes, I understand," Reeve sighed. "But there still isn't anything you need to apologize for. You are forgiven."

"You're much too forgiving Reeve," Rufus commented. "But you aren't a push over either. Most people who forgive people so easily are pushovers."

"Um, thanks I think," Reeve muttered.

"God dammit," Rufus suddenly hissed, dropping his fork on the plate and suddenly capturing Reeve's eyes with his own. "I'm going to stop denying it and just say it. I love you Reeve and I'm a possessive bastard."

Reeve stared at him, blinking a few times. "I…see."

"Are you happy now? I've admitted it," Rufus grumbled, going back to eating and avoiding Reeve's gaze.

"No…I'm not," Reeve said. "I can't be happy when you're upset, Rufus, as sappy as it sounds."

"I'm thinking I don't deserve you," Rufus said softly, still not looking at him. "I can fuck up everything and you'll still forgive me, you'll still want to be with me. You have to be insane."

Reeve smiled gently. "I'm not crazy, Rufus. I just…care about your wellbeing. And yes you can…screw…up everything and it will be okay. I will always forgive you."

"Crazy bastard."

"I'm your crazy bastard though, so I suppose it's okay."

Rufus just snorted.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

The relationship was rocky, neither of them denied that. Reeve learned through many errors what Rufus did and didn't like. He wasn't a morning person, but neither was he so that was fine. It was a dumb idea to use the president's hair brush as he threw a fit like a little girl and whined about hygiene. It was also a bad idea to play anything that was even remotely close to rock and roll in the house unless he wished to incur the wrath of Rufus and suffer through a rant on how the only good music was smooth jazz. While Reeve liked jazz he was exclusive with his music. But through it all, the two managed not to kill each other.

"My brush," Rufus sighed as he stepped out of the shower.

Reeve winced and dropped the brush, going for his instead, keeping his eyes away from the sight of Rufus drying behind him. He combed his hair and slicked it back, only daring to look fully in the mirror when there was a towel wrapped firmly around Rufus's waist.

"Afraid to see me naked?" Rufus mused, smirking at Reeve in the mirror.

Reeve winced. "Ah, yes. No point in lying."

"Don't be," Rufus said, grabbing his tooth brush and setting to work on brushing his teeth.

Reeve followed his example, unnerved by the tense silence that had fallen between them. He found half the time he didn't know what to say to the man and realized that it would be better if he learned how to relax unless he wanted to encourage another 'lesson' from the president.

"Relax," Rufus told him after he was done. "We can't build a proper relationship if you can't even relax when I'm in the same room as you."

"I know," Reeve sighed. "I'll adjust."

Rufus touched his shoulder reassuringly, kissing his cheek softly before disappearing out of the small bathroom. Reeve tried not to flush and continued getting ready.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Rufus woke abruptly, panting. The images of the little girl from so long ago were plaguing his mind again and he couldn't get her frightened expression out of his mind.

"Hey, calm down," a soft voice said, an arm wrapping around his waist and rubbing his side. "It's okay."

Rufus leaned into the embrace, holding a hand over his eyes as he tried to regain his composure. Reeve rested his chin on top of his head as he waited for Rufus to stop shaking, wishing that the things that the president had suffered through had just never happened. Perhaps, if they hadn't, the man could get a full night's rest without waking up panting and shivering.

"Better?" he asked after Rufus began to pull away.

"Yes. Thank you."

Reeve leaned forward and pressed his lips to Rufus's cheek, or at least tried. Rufus had turned and he ended up pressing their lips together. Reeve's eyes widened and he waited for the expected onslaught up Rufus's harsh and rough kissing. Instead Rufus just let the light contact fall away before wrapping his arms around Reeve and pulling himself close, nuzzling his neck.

"Thank you, I mean it," Rufus whispered. "You care more than anyone else does."

Reeve just pressed another kiss to Rufus's head and held him close


	3. Chapter 3

**Ta-dah! The next chapter is here after a long, long time. I am currently working on five stories so updates will be according to whatever I am in the mood to write, so just have patience, dear readers. Without further ado, the next chapter. I do not own Final Fantasy VII.**

The next morning, Rufus woke before Reeve. Sunlight struggled to get through the blinds and a few stray rays crossed Reeve's sleeping face. Rufus couldn't help but gently stroke the directors cheek, the prickly hair rough beneath his hand. The touch was enough to wake the man and he blinked sleepily.

"Rufus?"

"Good morning," Rufus said quietly.

"Feeling better?" Reeve asked, sitting up.

"Yes. Thank you for everything," Rufus told him, finding it hard to look him in the eye.

"Something is still bothering you though," said Reeve, knowing right away that he was right.

"Of course you see right through me. Why should I even bother trying?" Rufus mumbled. "I still feel guilty I suppose. About the girl that died instead of me. And I've been thinking about us."

Reeve frowned. "What about us?"

"Just thinking. I wonder if I've been moving too fast for you," Rufus told him.

"To be honest, ever since that night you…" Reeve trailed off awkwardly.

"Sucked you off?" Rufus grinned.

"Yes, that. Well, since then, I've been thinking you've been going to slow," Reeve admitted, blushing a bit.

Rufus moved closer. "So, if you think that, may I kiss you?"  
"Yes."

Their lips met again and Reeve found that this time, the kiss was rougher and more demanding, not at all like the one from earlier that night. As Rufus's tongue swept his mouth, his hand slid up Reeve's thigh, fondling him through the blanket and his pants. Reeve groaned softly, wrapping an arm around Rufus's waist. Rufus was easily dominating the kiss and Reeve realized he was content with that. He realized that he was okay with Rufus being the one to rule the relationship. So when Rufus pushed him back onto the bed and straddled his hips, he didn't protest. What surprised him was when Rufus pulled away, staring down at him with lust filled eyes, yet a soft…something hidden in their depths.

"I'm not going to risk moving too fast. I can't have you running away on me now," Rufus said, stroking Reeve's stubble with his finger tips. "That would just tear me apart."

Reeve nodded his approval of Rufus's words as the ash haired man stood up and stretched.

"Do you have work today?" Reeve asked as he got out of bed as well.

"Yes, and you?"

"Every day," Reeve said with a tired smile.

Rufus moved towards him, embracing him gently though his words shattered the mood he had just created. "We should take a shower together. We'd save time."

Reeve rolled his eyes as his hands stroked the blond's back. Though they had just agreed to go a bit slower, though faster than before, it seemed neither could deny their sexual urges. Rufus was seductively lipping at Reeve's neck and his hand slipped down to tenderly caress his lower back.

"I...sure," Reeve finally said, knowing if things got too out of hand, he could stop it.

Rufus's hand laced with his and he slowly led the man towards the bathroom. When they were both inside, he shut the door and pushed Reeve against it.

"Mmm, Reeve," Rufus purred, pressing against him like a cat in heat. "You are mine now."

Reeve felt a strange thrill zip through him and he tried to identify why it was. Rufus dominated the kiss roughly as he began stripping the director of his pants, and Reeve realized than what it was that had sent the delicious thrill through his body. He had originally thought he had not wanted to be at the receiving end, even though he had admitted to himself during the blurriness between sleep and waking that he didn't mind, but now, as Rufus pressed their hips together and kissed him, he wanted nothing more than to be dominated, totally and completely, by the other.

He jolted away from Rufus with this realization, hitting his head against the door in the process. Rufus stopped immediately and cupped his face in both of his hands.

"Whoa, calm down. Are you okay?" Rufus asked quietly, staring into Reeve's brown eyes.

"I just...had a rather startling thought," Reeve murmured.

"What is it?" Rufus asked, eyes questioning.

"Nothing really," Reeve answered, kissing the president again.

Rufus's gaze told him he didn't believe him but then his eyes slipped close and he reciprocated the kiss, this time softer and more sensual, their tongues brushing together in a calming way, not at all rough and insistent like it had been.

"Wanna tell me what it was?" Rufus asked again, nipping at Reeve's ear, trying to convince the man to tell him with his loveplay.

"Rufus," Reeve warned, his tone saying that he was not in the mood for being pressured into giving his thoughts out.

"I want to know what made you become startled like that. I want to fix it if it is a problem," Rufus murmured, nuzzling his neck as his hand brushed against the director's side. "I would like our relationship to be a strong one, with trust."

Reeve nodded his agreement. "We'll talk later, I promise. For now, don't we have a shower to take?"

Rufus smiled gently, though his eyes clearly said that he would hold the director to his promise later on that night.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

The shower was quite harmless actually, a few gropes and heated kisses and hands where Reeve would prefer they not be, but otherwise nothing that made him feel to uneasy. As he sat at his desk, filling out paperwork of course, he contemplated his other thoughts, trying to find why it was that parts of him clashed so desperately together, demanding he be dominated and demanding he dominate.

"Sir, you don't look well. Perhaps you should go home and take a break."  
Reeve looked up to see the sweet face of his secretary, concern in her eyes. "Ah, yes. That...that might be a good idea. Thank you Natalie. I'll make up this work tomorrow, I'll stay over time."

Natalie patted the director's hands in an almost motherly way. "You take care of yourself. We can't have an important man like yourself getting sick and run down. A few days off is better than you having to recover for weeks from sickness, don't you think?"  
Reeve chuckled, gathering his things as he stood up. "Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Natalie smiled and left the room, closing the door to his office with a soft click. At that exact moment, his phone buzzed in his pocket. Reeve tugged it out and upon seeing Reeve's name, flipped it open, unable to contain his eagerness at receiving a call from his lover.

"Hello?"  
"Hello, Reeve. It seems I'm going to be late home tonight, I apologize," Rufus said.

"Oh, alright. I'm actually leaving early today, a little on the tired side. I'm not used to being out in all hours of the mornings like you are," Reeve said with a chuckle.

Strangely, Rufus didn't laugh or make any kind of response. "Uh, yes. You'll adjust to it eventually."

"Is something wrong?" Reeve asked, frowning though he knew Rufus couldn't see it.

"I love you Reeve." Rufus's tone was pained. "And tell Fox that hunting season has begun, you know. It's important."

"Rufus?" Reeve was now thoroughly confused.

The abrupt click was the final warning sign that something was drastically wrong with what had just happened. And what in Shiva's name did Rufus mean by tell Fox that it was hunting season? Who the hell was Fox? Reeve could not shake off his uneasiness as he got into his car and began driving home, his teeth worrying his lips all the way there.

"Calling Tseng might be a good idea," Reeve mumbled, pulling out his cell as he stepped into his house.

The head of the Turks picked up at once. "Hello Reeve. Can I help you?"  
"I got a strange call from Rufus. I was wondering if he was behaving oddly today," Rufus said as he set his brief case down on the counter top.

Tseng sighed heavily. "Well, if he was here, I could've noticed his behavior. Unfortunately, he never showed up. I assumed he was just taking a day off and forgot to tell us; when he's tired he sometimes does that. But now that this has happened..."

"He said to tell the Fox that hunting season has begun," Reeve said quietly. "What's this about Tseng?"

"Oh this is not good. Fox is Reno's codename. How convient for Rufus that it actually _is_ hunting season," Tseng said, tone becoming brisk. "Alright then. The Turks will handle this from here on out."

"Tseng just what in the hells is going on?" Reeve demanded. "I deserve to know."  
"I really thought you would put two and two together. The president has been kidnapped, right before our eyes too. Don't worry about it. The Turks are trained for this sort of thing, we will take care of it and no harm will come to him," Tseng said, his voice quite calm giving the situation. Then again, Tseng always seemed to be calm.

"I should help," Reeve said without hesitating.

"Absolutely not. Just leave this to us. Don't leave your house, keep the doors and windows locked and the blinds pulled. Merely precautions. Now I bid you good night, Reeve. Stay safe, we can't deal with both of you being gone."


	4. Chapter 4

**This story, like all of the others, has taken a rather dramatic turn compared to what I had originally planned. Oh well. Reviews are loved. Don't own Final Fantasy VII. **

"Who is Fox?"

Rufus turned towards the voice, though he could not see the man's face. "An old friend of mine. Looks like a fox, really. All angles and quick eyes."

"Huh. You'll pay if you're lying, little bitch," the man growled.

_Such idiots, actually believing that. I'll get out of here quicker than I thought. These guys are just average thugs. _It had been abrupt actually. After Reeve had left for work, he had been taken right out of their shared home, blind folded and gagged before being knocked unconscious and taken Shiva knew where. The fact that they knew where he lived made Rufus think that maybe whoever controlled the thugs that were now holding him was actually quite smart and very powerful.

A door opened and closed and Rufus's ears picked up on the sound of heels clicking across the ground closer towards him before abruptly stopping. A smooth and long fingered hand cupped his face and jerked his head up. He could smell lavender perfume, furthering his proof that this was indeed a woman.

"Hello, Rufus ShinRa. I bet you're wondering just whose hands you're in, hm?"  
"Well, judging by your henchmen's stupidity, I'm not too afraid," Rufus drawled.

"Hey!"

"Now, now. Settle down. He's right you know, you are quite stupid, Jack. Anyways. I am the new leader of AVALANCHE. I decided that we should crush you once and for all before you can once again rise to power within the world." The woman's voice was smooth and confident, with a slight accent suggesting she was Wutai. A good piece of information to know.

"I have no interest in killing the Planet. I have no interest in using nonrenewable resources either, so you really shouldn't be using such a name as AVALANCE. At least that group thought they were saving the Planet, and they were," Rufus said. "But I can tell that you have no interest in such things. You're just a power hungry woman who wants my position."

He was let go at that instant, the hand that had gripped him so fiercely whipping across his face. "Don't you dare say that! My motives would never be so low! I want to get rid of you so you won't make the same mistakes your father did. And you will. Like father, like son."

"Oh, so you're paranoid now?" Rufus received another slap and he supposed that it would probably be best if he stopped antagonizing his captors. "Well, it won't be long before you're captured anyways. I've had a tracker on me this whole time."

"Where?" The single word was hissed.

"My phone. Your idiot henchmen didn't even bother taking it out or searching. Even if you destroy it now, my men will be here soon," Rufus said quietly.

"We'll just have to be done before they get here," the woman said quietly, her voice growing strangely calm. "I would like to have ransomed you for some money but seeing as how they are already on their way here and now have the upper hand, I suppose I will just kill you now."

She snapped her fingers and he was abruptly brought to a stand by two men on either side of him. Rufus was not the type of man to go down without a fight and he realized that the chances that he would be rescued now were slim to none. With a grunt of effort, he twisted in his captor's grasps and lashed out with one foot, aiming high and catching one of the men in his neck, successfully sending him to the ground and, upon hearing the crack of his head on the cement, most likely rendered him unconscious.

Before the other man could move, he attacked again with his feet, knocking this man down as well before slipping a finger into his back pocket, searching desperately for his pocket knife as he heard the woman draw her gun and cock it.

"Don't move, Rufus. I'll fire this bullet and kill you before you could even think of attacking me. You've killed my only two men in this whole facility so let's talk negotiations, shall we?"

"You don't have a very big force, do you?" Rufus asked calmly, hooking his finger around the handle and slowly drawing it out and getting a better grip of it in his hand before sawing away at the ropes that bound him.

"Not yet no, but once I gain control, people will rally to my cause to bring down you, the Turks, the WRO, and anyone else you happen to be acquaintances with," she hissed.

"The WRO. They're a mighty group to try and take down," Rufus said. "I have four Turks and no SOLDIERS to speak of. Shouldn't you be concentrating on them?"

"I am. In fact, a certain Reeve Tuesti lives with you, yes? He should be returning home right about now and my other men will capture him as well."

Rufus paled and swallowed thickly. "You're crazy."  
"I wonder how he would react if he found out we had his precious lover in custody, hm? Bet he'd do anything we asked him to," the woman continued. "I'll get that tracker off of you now and take you somewhere else. Come along now, and no fighting."

She was behind him now and she wordlessly took the knife away, slipping her hand into his pockets and removing the phone, throwing it somewhere further into the room. Rufus opened his mouth to speak again but suddenly, a sharp prick pierced the skin of his neck. The words died in his throat and he collapsed on the ground.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Reno knocked on Reeve's apartment door anxiously and was relieved when he heard the door unlock. The director was safe after all, despite Tseng's thoughts that he probably wouldn't be.

"Ah, Reno. Perfect timing," Reeve said, letting the red haired Turk inside. "There's a little mess I would like a little help cleaning up."

"Uh, sir, I'm here to protect you, not clean up your spilled milk, yo," Reno said sheepishly.

"I have two possibly dead men in my living room, Reno," Reeve sighed.

"Oh, that kinda mess. Let's take a look, yo." Reno made his way through the house and upon reaching the living room, knelt down by the two still bodies. "So I guess you were attacked, just like Tseng thought you might. You seemed to have handled yourself quite well, these two are dead. What did you do?"  
"Rammed my feet into their throats," Reeve said. "I'm not usually violent by nature but I've been worried about Rufus so I wasn't really in control of myself."

"Obviously, yo. I'll take care of these guys, you just go in the other room, alright?" Reno said.

"Uh, yes. Would you like something to drink?" Reeve asked, still being hospital despite the situation.

"Grab me a beer I guess," Reno said. "Nerves are a bit frayed."

"Drinking on the job?"  
"Just go."

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"Thanks for joining us," Tseng said as they made their way through the twisting halls of the abandoned factory building.

"It is no problem of mine at all. Though I hope you realize they probably removed the tracker from Rufus's body already," Vincent commented quietly.

"Which is why I sent Genesis, Rude, and Elena to scout the area," Tseng told him, halting at a door. He cocked his gun and kicked the door open, aiming his weapon at the first figures he saw.

A woman with dark and rich colored black hair stood there, a needle pressed into the limp body of Rufus's neck. She was obviously Wutaian but that didn't stop Tseng from firing several warning shots.

"Stay where you are, and do not move. I will not hesitate to shoot you," Tseng said calmly. "Now what did you just inject the president with?"  
"You guys are quick," the woman hissed, dropping the president abruptly and skidding back several feet, dodging Tseng's bullets as if it were the easiest thing in the world. "I did not expect you so soon, but I will just have to work with what I can now." Before Tseng could even move, the woman was standing right beside him. "Until next time." And then, as if she had never been there before, she vanished.

Tseng instantly rushed to Rufus, tossing Vincent his cell phone. "Call Reno and the others and let them know we have the president. We'll regroup at headquarters."

Vincent nodded. "Okay."

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Rufus came around slowly, registering that he was lying on a surgery table and upon this realization, jerked upright, Reeve's name forming on his lips until he saw the director standing right at the end of the table, concern in his eyes. Tseng and Reno were on either side of him, expressions stone, like they were supposed to be when they were in a setting with other workers.

"You're lucky she only injected you with a sleeping serum," Tseng said quietly. "We have decided that from now on, you will stay in this building with the Turks in all the surrounding rooms, as will Reeve."

"She said she's the leader of AVALANCHE. She wants to take Reeve and I down so we won't ruin the Planet and become power hungry like my father," Rufus said quickly.

"AVALANCHE?" Reno asked, starting a bit at the name. "That's not right on so many levels, yo."

"Any more information you can tell us?" Tseng asked.

"Her force isn't big but she plans on rallying support. I do not believe she is much of a threat," Rufus said with a shrug. "Sure I was almost killed but there isn't a week that goes by that there isn't an assassination attempt made on me."

"She is very much a threat. She moves faster than some of the most powerful SOLDIERS ShinRa ever had," Tseng said quietly. "It is why I want you here with us to guard and protect you."

Rufus raised his eyebrows. "Really now? She's that fast?"

"Yes. It is quite unnerving," Tseng sighed. "I will escort you and Reeve to your quarters if you wish."

Rufus nodded tiredly. "Yes, that would be a good idea. I am tired."

Their room was more like a suite, which was good of course seeing as how they would be living there for an undetermined amount of time. Almost immediately after Rufus closed and locked the door, Reeve was hugging him tightly. Rufus returned the embrace, resting his head on Reeve's shoulder and taking comfort in the firm hold Reeve had on him, feeling more safe in the man's arms than he ever would in a highly guarded building.

"I thought you were dead," Reeve said quietly in his ear. "Or if you weren't, you would be soon."

"I thought you were going to be too. She said she was sending men after you," Rufus murmured. "But obviously she was bluffing."

"She wasn't. I took care of them though," Reeve said, a light chuckle in his voice.

Rufus pulled back and regarded him with an amused expression. "I am impressed. I was unaware you were capable of such violence, Reeve."

The director shrugged. "I am when I need to be."

Rufus kissed him softly then, another comforting gesture that soothed both of them and calmed their high strung nerves. Reeve relaxed into the kiss as Rufus's tongue moved lazily against his, allowing the president to push him against the wall and cling to him tightly. The director was unaware of how long they stood their, soft kisses being exchanged as their hands ran over one another's bodies, as if their minds were not quite satisfied that the other was perfectly okay and unharmed. Finally, they pulled completely away. Wariness clouded Rufus's eyes and it took the rest of his energy to get to the bedroom and change. Once Reeve had done the same, thankful he had packed clothes for both of them, he climbed into bed, draping an arm around Rufus.

The ash blond haired man kissed him one more time, moved closer, and didn't move throughout the rest of the night.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"So she's Wuataian?"

Tseng nodded as Reno climbed into bed beside him. "Her speed truly amazes me. It's inhuman."  
Reno stared at him, something strange in his eyes as he examined the other Turk carefully. "There's something else, isn't there, yo? Something else that really bugs you."

Tseng sighed, wondering how it was that the red head could always see right through him. "A little but it isn't anything that can help us and is probably just me imagining things."  
"Tell me, yo. Maybe it is something worth noticing," Reno said, sitting so he could look the other Turk right in the eyes. "So? What is it, yo?"

"She looks like my sister. I don't know what she would look like now, but she truly does look just how I've always imagined." There was a barely suppressed pain in Tseng's voice and Reno moved to cuddle into him.

"Didn't know you had a sister, yo," Reno commented.

"I never spoke of my family. I left them at a young age and erased my past so that I could become a Turk."

"Right, right. No family, no last name, the whole cha-bang, yo," Reno sighed. "Have to say I don't really regret it though. I won't ever forget my last name or my family, yo. But I won't bring it up around the president."

"They have the same eyes, that woman and my sister," Tseng said, resting his cheek upon Reno's head.

"Hate to break it to you, but you guys all have the same eyes, yo. Same color and everything," Reno said. "No offense, yo."

"None taken, though that isn't exactly what I meant by it," Tseng said, chuckling lightly. "I mean they have the same pain filled defiance when she looked at me. It was the same look my sister gave me when I left, glaring at me and telling me she hated me for leaving them to work for the 'enemy.'"

"I forget how rough things must've been on you, yo," Reno mumbled.

"All of us have bloody and regret filled pasts. We must learn to live with it," Tseng said softly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay, a longer chapter! Reviews are loved! I don't own Final Fantasy VII. **

"How has the intel been doing?" Rufus asked.

Reeve sighed as he sat down for dinner the next night, setting down Rufus's plate. "We can't find anything on her, even with Tseng's help. We only have what she looks like and there are dozens of people on all continents that look just like her. Our only possible way to get more information on her is for her to make another move. However, the Turks and I refuse to use you as bait."

Rufus shrugged. "She won't kill me, she has expressed her desire to use me to make you do as she wants. That means I won't be in any danger. They should just use me. I'd be perfectly safe."

Reeve glared at him. "I am not risking your life again. I was worried to death when you called me and said those things. I refuse to let that happen again, understand?"  
"You are much too protective. These risks come with my job. I've been captured dozens of times before. How about I have Tseng put chips on me so you can hear what she's saying. You can put a tracker in me for Shiva's sake if it makes you feel better," Rufus said. "Besides, who else would you use as bait to make her show up?"  
"Well, we were considering using myself-"

"Absolutely not," Rufus growled, dropping his fork on his plate with a clatter. "I am not letting you put yourself in danger like that."

"Now you know how I feel on the situation. You really have no choice in the matter, Rufus. It has already been decided and Tseng and Elena have arranged plans for it as well," Reeve said briskly, carefully avoiding the other man's eyes.

"I can't believe they planned all this without telling me," Rufus hissed, anger in his usually clam grey eyes.

"I told them not to because I knew you would probably find a way to spare me from being the bait. I wanted to tell you because there is no way you will sway me," Reeve told him.

"They work for me, not you," Rufus growled.

"Please calm down. I will be in no real danger, they'll be watching me the whole time, and I will be eating a tracker so they will know where I am for 48 hours from the moment i am captured," Reeve said. "Don't worry. I will be perfectly safe."

Rufus blinked. "God dammit Reeve."

"Rufus, please. I'm doing this for the good of all of us. This woman threatens the power of the WRO, a group that is trying to make things better for the people, a group that does not have a corrupt leader that only wants power and money. I care about those who live in the slums and I want to make the world a better place for them and for everyone else," Reeve said patiently. "Understand, please?"

"I've seemed to have lot my appetite," Rufus said quietly. "I'm going to bed."

Reeve stood up and grabbed Rufus's arm as he began to walk away. "Rufus, I'm doing this because I care about you. I don't want you to be in danger again, okay? Trust me."

"I do. I do trust you Reeve. I just don't agree with you."

Reeve let Rufus storm away, feeling as though he deserved every bit of the pain he felt in his heart.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Rufus woke some time late in the night, eyes boring into Reeve's back as he brought his thoughts together. The possibility that soon, Reeve might die just for luring out a terrorist, plagued his mind and though the anger was still there, he realized that there was nothing he could do. Even if they switched positions, Rufus was sure Reeve would feel exactly the same way he did.

"Reeve," he murmured, wrapping his arm around the man's waist and tugging him close. "I love you."

Reeve's hand entwined with Rufus's but he remained silent. Then, "I love you too."

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"So where will you be going?" Rufus asked as he and Reeve stood in their bedroom after getting ready for the day.

"Out to the store. If she actually doesn't attempt to capture me, I'll pick up some groceries," Reeve said, smirking as Rufus chuckled. "Anything you want?"

Rufus smoothed Reeve's tie with a strange tenderness, shaking his head. "Just stay safe and I will be happy."  
Reeve kissed Rufus's head lovingly, embraced him once, and stepped away. "I will return later. Don't you worry. I love you, Rufus."

"I love you too, Reeve. I'll be with Tseng and will be listening in as well. No sense in me working today if I'm only going to be worried about how you are faring out there with no way to protect yourself," Rufus said quietly.

Reeve smiled gently and walked out the door.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

It didn't take long for the woman to make her move. He had chosen the less traveled roads on purpose and as he passed an abandoned alleyway, only a block away from the store that had been his destination, he heard the click of a gun being cocked and turned towards the sound, letting alarm show on his face though he had been expecting it. The woman stood there, hidden in the shadows.

"Come here, Tuesti. Are you really so dumb as to travel out alone?" she hissed. "Hurry up or I'll shoot!"

Reeve realized then just how timid this woman was as he put his hands up in the air in a non threatening gesture, stepping towards her slowly until they were fully in the alleyway and eclipsed completely in darkness. "So you're the woman Tseng told me about."

"Yeah, yeah I am. Hands behind your back, now!" she growled, pulling out a pair of handcuffs. "Come on!"

Reeve did as she ordered, his heart beginning to pound despite the confidence he had faced Rufus with when he said he would be perfectly safe. The cold metal of the cuffs wrapped around his wrists, successfully restraining them and bring them close together, limiting his movement completely.

"You work for someone else, don't you?" Reeve asked coolly, remaining calm despite his fear. He knew he was playing a dangerous game but the goal was to get as much information as he possibly could before Reno, Elena, and Rude moved in and saved him, hopefully. The tracker was there just in case she did manage to get away but Reeve was hoping that with three of the Turks there, hiding of course, all around them.

The woman stiffened, giving him all the answer he needed. Her voice was tight as she answered. "Of course not. My goal is to bring you down, and it's mine alone. If no one rallies to my cause like I hope, then I'll just have to take you down alone."

"So why don't you kill me now?" Reeve asked, realizing how dangerous this game had just gotten. He could practically here Rufus hissing curses at his daring.

"It's not as simple as that. You'll learn," she whispered, stepping away and suddenly cocking the gun again. "You Turks move an inch and this bullet is in his head. Tseng has seen my speed and I'm sure he's told you. Don't try it."

"So you expect us to just let you go, yo?" Reeve swallowed thickly. He could tell Reno was just behind the woman. "Why don't you tell us your name, pretty lady?"

"I'm like you. I gave up my name a long time ago so that I can be a part of something meaningful," she said softly. "Now, put your gun down, Reno."

A gunshot sounded and Reeve winced. A gasp escaped the woman and suddenly, her presence disappeared, moving so fast that the wind caused by her movement made him sway. Reno was behind him instantly, catching his weight when he stumbled.

"I've got you, yo. We should get out of here. She won't be coming back any time soon," he grunted.

Reeve nodded. "This was a complete and utter failure."

"You weren't reading into the situation as much as we were, sir. Trust me, we've got some info that's rather important," Reno said. "Now let's go. Rude's pulling around a car, yo."

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"That was a complete failure. We got nothing done," Rufus grumbled, spinning in his chair to face Tseng.

"Don't be so sure. I have more information now and can make a few guesses on some rather important factors. I will report back to you when I am certain," Tseng said calmly. "Now if you'd like, I can escort you to your office. This didn't take as long as we thought and you have work to do."

"I'm taking the day off," Rufus growled, waving his hand in the air dismissively as he stood. "Tell Reno to forge my signature on anything he deems suitable. I'll look over everything else later."

Tseng sighed as Rufus stormed out of the room. "Yes, sir."

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"So what do you think, Reno?"

The red head shrugged as he hit the play button on the computer again and listened to the woman speak. "Well, judging by her behavior when Reeve asked, she's definitely working for someone else, yo."  
"Her other comment disturbed me greatly too," Tseng murmured.

Reno gave him a curious look, hitting the stop button to silence the recording and giving the other Turk a curious look. "What do you mean, yo?"  
"I said the exact words she said when I told my family I was casting off my name and joining the Turks," he said.

"Shit, yo. Maybe she actually _is_ your sister," Reno said with a low whistle.

"Anyways," Tseng said briskly. "It doesn't really matter. Even if she is my sister, she must be taken down. We need to caputre her and get more information on whoever her boss is. Did Elena get the photos I asked for downloaded?"  
"Yes, sir. I will go tell her to transfer them to this computer now," Reno said, following Tseng's business like attitude.

Once he had left, Tseng grabbed the phone, quickly punching in Cloud's cellphone number.

"Hey, Tseng. What's up?" It was Zack.

"Where is Cloud?"

"Out on a delivery run in Kalm. Cid dropped him off probably fifteen minutes ago."

"And he forgot to take his cellphone?" Tseng asked, amused by this.

"Haha. He was a little 'distracted' before he left. So what is it that you need?" Zack asked.

"I'm sure Vincent and Genesis have informed you of our issues here," Tseng said firmly. "I would like to enlist the help of all of you. This terrorist of ours is working for someone else and after the skills she has displayed, I do not just want it to be the Turks and the WRO going after them."  
"So what do you want us to do? We aren't exactly the type of people who figure out where terrorists are hid9ing out," Zack said.

"Once we locate her, we want you to attack and capture her. You and the others are pumped with mako so you'll be able to match her speed."

"I'm not, and neither is Genesis. For some reason when we came back we didn't have the mako in us anymore, but Sephiroth did. But we will help," Zack said, determined. "Just give us a location and we'll be all over it."  
"Glad to know I can call on you."

"Tseng, you mean a lot to Cloud and I. Don't ever think that you don't," Zack said, his voice growing tender. "Understand?"  
Tseng smiled softly. "Understood."

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"Cid, I need you to come pick me, Vincent, Genesis, and Sephiroth up," Zack said, grabbing his sword and swinging it onto his back as Vincent moved outside. "Okay well maybe not Vincent, but the rest of us need a ride to Kalm."

"What the hell boy! Why didn't cha just come with Cloud this mornin'?" Cid shouted into the phone.

"Things changed," Zack sighed. "And we really need to get to Midgar."

"Fine god dammit!"

"If Cid is being a grumpy old man again, tell him I could probably fly us all one by one over there," Vincent said quietly, his tone not changing despite his words.

Zack chuckled. "Never mind Cid, seems we've got another ride."

"Then stop freaking calling me, you little brat! I'm not your god damned maid!"

Cid hung up with a click and Zack slipped the phone into his pocket. "Thanks Vincent. You're faster than Cid anyways."

Vincent smirked and wrapped an arm around Genesis's waist, suddenly vanishing right before the other two's eyes. Zack turned to Sephiroth, feeling a little awkward around the man but shoving it aside as he smiled gently at him.

"Hey, Seph. How's it going?"

"Quite well, Zackary," Sephiroth answered. "Do not try to make awkward conversation. It is straining on us both."

Zack grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. It's in my nature. I haven't really told you but, I missed you Sephiroth. I mean, you, you. Not the crazy guy that was possessed by Jenova and went crazy. I mean you, the guy who is stronger than all of us combined, and I'm not just talking physically."  
"You're making this extremely difficult for me," Sephiroth murmured. "I don't really want to be your friend again, Zackary."

Zack's expression died a little. "I...sorry..."

"I didn't say that right," Sephiroth said with a frown. "I don't want to be your friend because I do not wish to see you hurt again, Zackary."

"What do you mean? You won't hurt me," Zack said incredulously.

"I'm still a monster. I could still hurt you. The Jenova cells within me could take over again," Sephiroth said quietly. "So please don't."

"Don't be stupid Seph. I'm not gonna listen to crap like that."

Sephiroth shrugged and looked away, the gesture so unlike the ex-general. "I figured you would say that."

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Reeve was expecting a lot of things when he walked through the door to the suite he now shared with Rufus inside the ShinRa's main building. He was not expecting, however, to be pinned to the door and kissed furiously, several times, before being left abruptly unsupported and nearly falling down to the ground. By the time he regained his barings, Rufus was on the other side of the room, sitting rigidly on the couch.

"That certainly was some greeting," Reeve said. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Shouldn't you?" Rufus shot back.

"Uh, yes. I was just going to get a change of clothes and a shower to calm my nerves," Reeve said. "What's the matter?"

"I was worried about you, that's what. And I wanted to reaffirm my position in this relationship," he said firmly.

"By pinning me to a door?" Reeve asked, a slightly chuckle in his tone.

"By asserting my dominance, of course. Don't you have a shower to take?"

"Not if you're still upset. Is it about how the mission went? I apologize that I was not able to get enough information to really help us and I also apologize that we weren't able to capture her. Next time we will succeed and-"

"There will not be a next time. I refuse to let you do that again," Rufus ordered, turning his sparking grey gaze on his lover as he stood up. "I do not like being in such a vulnerable position like that. I felt weak knowing I couldn't do anything to help you should the danger grow to out of control. I don't like and I don't want it happening again. Understand me?"

"I am a grown man, Rufus. I will make decisions that will help my company and any of the innocents that could ever possibly get involved," Reeve said quietly, refusing to let the other man push him around and control his actions. He may have loved the man but there was a thing such as crossing the line.

"Go...calm your nerves. It seems I need to cool off as well," Rufus said after a rather large sigh. "Getting angry isn't helping anyone so...we'll talk about this later. Like civilized people."

Reeve moved forward quickly and gently embraced his lover, kissing his cheek once and then departing for the bathroom. Rufus sat down with another heavy sigh and put his head in his hands. He couldn't tell what he was feeling, he was so confused with conflicting emotions on the whole thing, and he knew that letting his anger get the better of him when he was talking to Reeve of all people was not the way to go about helping the issue. Perhaps it was just the stress. At least, he hoped it was.


	6. Chapter 6

**So this chapter is chopped up a lot this time but you shouldn't complain! It's been awhile since I updated. If you read any of my other stories, there will be no updates until Thursday at the earliest. I leave next Sunday and don't get home until Friday as well. So…yeah. ^^' But anyways, reviews are loved, I'll give you cookies! I don't own Final Fantasy VII. **

As Reeve walked back into the room, Rufus stood up, facing the director with a firm expression. "I'm sorry, Reeve."

Reeve's expression softened instantly upon hearing Rufus's words, and it seemed as though all of the tension within the dark haired man just flowed out. "It's fine Rufus, really. I just can't stand the thought of you being upset with me."

"No, it isn't fine," Rufus said, shaking his head. "I'm being way to over controlling, I guess I can't really help that part of me. I've always wanted control over everything and being in a relationship with someone who wants as much control as I do...it's different. I'm not used to being challenged. That made me sound absolutely terrible but-"

"I understand Rufus, really," Reeve interrupted, walking towards him. "I feel the same, in a way. Let's just forget that fight. We'll catch the terrorists in anyway we can. Let's agree not to ever argue about this again and just know that we're worrying about each other."

Rufus smirked. "It would spare time, I think."

"Our arguing is just a round about way of saying we care, isn't it?" Reeve mused as Rufus embraced him gently and kissed his throat.

"Hm, I guess. Do you have to go back to work?" Rufus murmured, nipping at the skin but never enough to leave a mark. "I think we should stay here. I mean, we're both so stressed." The president moved his arms to wrap around Reeve's shoulders. "We should _relax_."

"As tempting as that is," Reeve said, unable to help himself and wrapping his arms around Rufus as well. "I really do need to get to work. And you should too. But if you really don't want to, it's your job so I can't say anything against it."

"You're doing a great job of guilting me into it though," Rufus grumbled, pulling back and giving the man a half hearted glare. "Fine, I'll go."

Reeve laughed and kissed Rufus's forehead again. "That's what I thought."

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"Zack, what are you even doing here?" Cloud asked as Zack let him into the apartment, Reno's to be exact. The red head had told them that it was perfectly okay if they wanted to crash there until he got home.

"We're gonna be taking down some terrorists once the Turks tell us where to go," Zack told him. "The other three are in the spare bed room and relaxing. I take it Cid is the one who told you and drove you here?"

Cloud nodded. "Let's not make a habit out of this, okay?"

"Out of what?" Zack asked, puzzled as Cloud took off his goggles and tossed them on the counter.

"Out of helping ShinRa and WRO at their beck and call," Cloud said tiredly.

"Oh. Why does it bug you so much?" Zack asked, moving forward and tenderly wrapping his arms around Zack's waist. "I never really noticed you having a problem."

"I don't mind helping them if my friend or lover is in danger but now it's gotten to the point that every time they have a problem they call on us. I don't want to get trapped like we were in SOLDIER," Cloud mummbled, looking away.

"We aren't. We're just helping. I know you won't let it get to the point where we're helping them walk down the hallway or going to the bathroom or something," Zack said, a chuckle in his voice. "But this is some serious stuff and I know just as much as you do that you don't want Reno in any serious danger."

Cloud nodded, resting his head on Zack's shoulder. "I know."

"Chocobo tuckered out?"

"Fuck off," Cloud mumbled sleepily.

Zack laughed and without a second thought, swept the blond up off his feet and carried him off to the bedroom they would be sharing with their lovers when they returned home. He let Cloud drop onto the bed before moving towards the large walk in closet, pulling out several things before tossing them into the connected bathroom and then standing in the door way.

"Come on Cloud. You're dirty from riding that motorbike of yours all over the place."

"So clean me up," Cloud grumbled.

"That's exactly what I intend to do but you have to walk over here."

Cloud smirked, hauled himself to his feet, and walked into the bathroom.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"So what is the plan then?" Rufus asked.

Tseng sat before him at the end of a long and rather tiring day. "We won't be using anyone as bait, that's for sure. We'll just be on our guard and wait for her to strike. Elena talked to Yuffie earlier today and Yuffie has assured us that though the woman may be of Wutaian blood, she is in no way affiliated with their government."

"That's good to know," Rufus muttered. "Another war with Wutai is not something I want, especially when it's unprovoked."

"And especially when you only have four Turks," Tseng said with a smirk. "Reno and I are going home for tonight so only Elena and Rude will be watching over the two of you tonight. You should be safe because I highly doubt they would attack us here, especially since Reeve has the WRO covering every floor."

"I'm assuming you called Zack and the others in?" Rufus questioned.

"Yes, I did. Tifa and Cid might be joining us as well. I talked to Zack at lunch and he said they had expressed their desire to help. Yuffie has also said that if we need help, we can call on them. She doesn't like that someone is representing her country so terribly," Tseng informed him. "If that is all, I would like to be on my way."

Rufus nodded. "You can go. I'm just happy we aren't using anyone as live bait anymore."

Tseng sighed. "It would not be effective the second time. We'll just continue going about our business like normal I suppose. Though obviously you and Reeve will not be returning to your home for awhile."

"I think we'll live. It isn't as though the lodgings here are unpleasant," Rufus said.

"Yes, but they aren't home," Tseng said, understanding in his voice though Rufus wasn't asking for it.

"I'm trying not to complain about everything and you are making it rather difficult for me, Tseng," Rufus told him impatiently, crooking an eyebrow.

Tseng chuckled. "I'll have my phone on at all times if you need me, sir."

"Just get out of here."

"Yes, sir."

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Rufus sighed as he opened the door to the room he shared with Reeve, feeling exhausted after taking on all of the paperwork he had missed and then more. The director was already there, sitting on the couch, though his eyes were closed despite the low hum of the television. Rufus smiled softly, set his brief case down, and then moved to join his lover, only disturbing him slightly as he draped and arm around his shoulders and kissed his neck.

"Hello Rufus," Reeve mumbled sleepily. "Sorry I don't have dinner around."

"Don't worry about it," Rufus replied, just as softly. "We'll order take out or something." He nibbled the soft neck and then moved his hand to Reeve's cheek, turning his face so he could kiss his lips, enjoying the gentle contact for several moments before standing. "I'll go call."

"Thank you, love. I guess I'm just a little worn out from everything that happened today," Reeve muttered, turning off the television and yawning.

"It's no problem, really," Rufus said, grabbing the phone.

Reeve stood and wrapped his arm around Rufus's waist as he ordered, resting his chin on Rufus's shoulder as he did so, trying to shake the sleep that clouded his mind away. Once he was done, Rufus hung up and twisted in his arms, kissing him once more briefly before pulling away, undoing his tie as he did so.

"I'm going to take a shower. Maybe it'll help wake me up," Rufus said, yawning once. "Maybe you should join me, it'll wake me up even faster. I think you need to get some energy back into you, too."

Reeve gave him a half hearted glare but Rufus just smirked, grabbed his wrist, and pulled him towards the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**So it's not as big as I want it to be but hey, I'm finally updating right? ^^' I don't own Final Fantasy VII. Enjoy, comments are loved. **

"So what is the plan then?" Rufus asked.

Tseng sat before him at the end of a long and rather tiring day. "We won't be using anyone as bait, that's for sure. We'll just be on our guard and wait for her to strike. Elena talked to Yuffie earlier today and Yuffie has assured us that though the woman may be of Wutaian blood, she is in no way affiliated with their government."

"That's good to know," Rufus muttered. "Another war with Wutai is not something I want, especially when it's unprovoked."

"And especially when you only have four Turks," Tseng said with a smirk. "Reno and I are going home for tonight so only Elena and Rude will be watching over the two of you tonight. You should be safe because I highly doubt they would attack us here, especially since Reeve has the WRO covering every floor."

"I'm assuming you called Zack and the others in?" Rufus questioned.

"Yes, I did. Tifa and Cid might be joining us as well. I talked to Zack at lunch and he said they had expressed their desire to help. Yuffie has also said that if we need help, we can call on them. She doesn't like that someone is representing her country so terribly," Tseng informed him. "If that is all, I would like to be on my way."

Rufus nodded. "You can go. I'm just happy we aren't using anyone as live bait anymore."

Tseng sighed. "It would not be effective the second time. We'll just continue going about our business like normal I suppose. Though obviously you and Reeve will not be returning to your home for awhile."

"I think we'll live. It isn't as though the lodgings here are unpleasant," Rufus said.

"Yes, but they aren't home," Tseng said, understanding in his voice though Rufus wasn't asking for it.

"I'm trying not to complain about everything and you are making it rather difficult for me, Tseng," Rufus told him impatiently, crooking an eyebrow.

Tseng chuckled. "I'll have my phone on at all times if you need me, sir."

"Just get out of here."

"Yes, sir."

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Rufus sighed as he opened the door to the room he shared with Reeve, feeling exhausted after taking on all of the paperwork he had missed and then more. The director was already there, sitting on the couch, though his eyes were closed despite the low hum of the television. Rufus smiled softly, set his brief case down, and then moved to join his lover, only disturbing him slightly as he draped and arm around his shoulders and kissed his neck.

"Hello Rufus," Reeve mumbled sleepily. "Sorry I don't have dinner around."

"Don't worry about it," Rufus replied, just as softly. "We'll order take out or something." He nibbled the soft neck and then moved his hand to Reeve's cheek, turning his face so he could kiss his lips, enjoying the gentle contact for several moments before standing. "I'll go call."

"Thank you, love. I guess I'm just a little worn out from everything that happened today," Reeve muttered, turning off the television and yawning.

"It's no problem, really," Rufus said, grabbing the phone.

Reeve stood and wrapped his arm around Rufus's waist as he ordered, resting his chin on Rufus's shoulder as he did so, trying to shake the sleep that clouded his mind away. Once he was done, Rufus hung up and twisted in his arms, kissing him once more briefly before pulling away, undoing his tie as he did so.

"I'm going to take a shower. Maybe it'll help wake me up," Rufus said, yawning once. "Maybe you should join me, it'll wake me up even faster. I think you need to get some energy back into you, too."

Reeve shook his head, smiling gently. "I'll be here when you get out."

Rufus pouted and beckoned with one finger, but when he saw that Reeve wouldn't budge, he smiled, kissed him once, and disappeared into the bathroom.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

The next day, Rufus sat in his office, slowly digesting what Tseng had just told him, his mind already calculating the ways this would affect their work.

"So...you think the terrorist is your sister?" Rufus stared at Tseng in a disbelieving manner.

Tseng nodded. "Reno and I are planning on checking out fingerprints later today. I already have permission from Yuffie to search Wutai files for the finger prints and pictures."

Rufus sighed and rubbed his eyes. At least the Turk had already taken care of all the work he normally would've had to do.

"Will it effect your work if she is?" Rufus asked, staring him directly in the eye so there was no chance of him lying.

"No, sir. I gave that life up, that includes my family, not just my name," Tseng said firmly. "I managed the Wutai war, I can survive this."

"You weren't facing your family directly then," Rufus pointed out. "I can pull you off this case if you need me too."

Tseng shook his head. "I can take care of her no matter what the relation is."

Rufus continued to stare at him, and Tseng stared back, his gaze unwavering. "Fine. If you say you are able to, I will trust you. But if you ever feel like you can't-"

"Rufus, sir. I am a Turk. i am capable."

"Tseng, you are a Turk, that is true, but that doesn't mean you aren't human," Rufus said.

"You should not give me special treatment, sir. Reno fought Cloud when you asked him too; I can fight my family, if need be."

It pained Rufus, as he watched Tseng leave the room, that his Turks had to give up everything that made them who they were, that they endured more emotional pain than anyone thought. it pained him to know that everyone was always sacrificing everything for him.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"Alright, yo, let's do this," Reno said. "The computer narrowed it down to four possible people. Let's check the pictures and see if we have any luck, yo."

Tseng nodded. He was thankful that it was Reno here with him and now Elena or Rude. If it turned out it _was_ his sister, he wasn't sure how he would react. He knew that before the other two, it would be unprofessional if he got emotional. But with Reno...they had both been there for each other at their weakest and most unprofessional moments. With Reno, it was okay.

As if reading his mind, Reno spoke again. "You know, Tseng. It's okay if you get upset...if it's your sister and all. I understand, yo." Tseng nodded, pulling up the first possibility on the monitor.

"Yes, I know. I trust you not to tell the others if I do," Tseng said firmly. "It would not be...something a Turk would do."

"We're not just co-workers, Tseng. We're friends...and lovers," Reno told him.

Tseng nodded. "Yes, I know." The Wutaian pulled the next picture up, finding that the first pictures was impossible to be his sister, or even the women who was out to destroy ShinRa and the W.R.O.

Reno sat down beside him as Tseng examined the new photo before declaring it void of any importance as well with the click of his mouse. The next picture ended up the same way and as Tseng clicked for the final picture, Reno grabbed his hand, squeezing gently to reassure him.

"Gaia, it's her."

Reno examined the photo as Tseng released his hand and hung his head, pressing his face into his palms. It was definitely the woman who had kidnapped Rufus, but this picture made her look younger and her eyes weren't as hard as they were the past times they had seen her.

"Look, Tseng." Reno started, pausing when he realized words wouldn't quite cut it.

He stood up and pulled Tseng up with him, embracing the other Turk in a firm grip. Tseng didn't react, not rejecting the hug but not accepting it either, instead only leaning his forehead against Reno's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, yo. The rest of us can fight her and whoever she works for. You should remain out of combat, yo," Reno murmured, rubbing his back.

"If you fought Cloud, I can fight-"

"Whoa now. I didn't even love Cloud when I fought him so this is completely different, yo," Reno said, pulling away to look him in the eyes.

Tseng's eyes were fathomless and devoid of all emotion, just as always, and this made Reno realize that Tseng had learned to hide his emotions so well that it was merely a second nature to him. He gently cradled one smooth cheek.

"It's okay to show emotion, yo. That's why I'm here."

Tseng pulled away. "I know, Reno. And I thank you. Perhaps when I am not in the confines of the workplace, I will relax enough."

_It's real pitiful when you have to relax before you can feel,_ Reno thought. _But I guess that's just part of the job description._

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"How was work?" Reeve asked, already knowing the answer as a haggard looking Rufus entered their shared apartment.

"Fine," Rufus answered, setting his briefcase on the table with a thud and loosening his tie.

"What's wrong?" Reeve asked, standing up from where he had been reading the paper at the same table Rufus now stood before.

"Just a tiring day, I suppose," Rufus sighed.

Reeve, feeling a little out of place as he did so, embraced the ash blond man around the waist from behind. "Don't lie. It's obviously more than that."

"I think I'm going to disband the Turks," Rufus said in a rush.

Reeve released him in alarm. "You're what?"

Rufus turned to face him, expression wary. "Tseng discovered that the woman after the two of us is his sister. But when he told me...his eyes were so _dead_ and not even the usual mask. It was like...he had crushed his emotions, just so he could do his job." Rufus paused for a moment before continuing. "I don't want any of the others to sacrifice who they are just to keep me safe."

"Rufus, the Turks were created to do just that," Reeve told him. "I know you care for them but you need to let them do their job. They knew what they were getting into when they joined."

"That's not the point dammit!" Rufus hissed, anger flashing in his eyes. "The point is that they're sacrificing everything for someone who barely means anything!"

"Gaia, Rufus. You can't think like that. They care for you and because they do, they'll risk all that they are. It's not for you to decide whether or not you're worth it," Reeve said firmly. "They think you are worth it and so do I."

"But I'm sick of people dying for me...people who don't want to get caught up, people who want to...I don't want anyone to die for me."

Reeve's eyes softened considerably. "Tseng isn't going to die."

"If he can't feel, he mind as well be dead," Rufus snapped.

"You shouldn't have gotten to close to them in the first place. You shouldn't care about them. They're your employees," Reeve sighed.

"You sound like my father," Rufus hissed, eyes stormy.

Reeve recoiled. "I...I'm sorry! I just...don't know what else to say."

Rufus shook his head and turned away, heading towards the bathroom. "I'll be showering. Do whatever you want for dinner."

Reeve realized then that he had quite possibly, and irreversibly, screwed up his relationship with Rufus.


	8. Chapter 8

**Haha, the next chapter is finally here! And it's longer! Reviews are loved and appreciated. I don't own Final Fantasy VII and enjoy the lemony goodness below! **

"Hey, Cloud," Reno mumbled into the phone, checking around to see if Tseng was anywhere nearby as he got into the car. "I need you and Zack to be ready for a mental breakdown tonight."

"Why, what happened?" Cloud demanded.

"Well the...the terrorist is his sister, yo..."

Cloud's only response was a sharp intake of breath and then silence. Reno was about to ask if he was still there but then he began speaking again. "Alright. I'll tell Zack."

"Thanks, yo. He's...a wreck...and he's trying not to show it."

"We'll loosen him up...get him to talk," Cloud said softly. "Don't worry about it Reno."

Reno closed his eyes. "Thanks Cloud. I don't know what I'd do without you guys...and I definitely know what Tseng would do without you either. I'm a bit incompetent with this situation, though I hate to admit it, yo."

"As long as you show him love, he'll be okay," Cloud said. "Hurry home."

"Yeah, we will."

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"Rufus...can we talk please?" Reeve asked, tapping on their bedroom door.

Rufus had gone to bed immediately after showering, locking the door behind him in the process, but Reeve knew the man was probably lying awake, thinking about all that had been going on around him. And he also knew that Rufus could probably hear him as he sat on the floor, back against the door.

"Well...if you don't want to open the door, I guess I can talk through here. I'm sorry, for what I said. I wasn't thinking clearly and well...you don't deserve what I said. I love you the way you are. I don't want you to be like your father, in work or as a person because then you wouldn't be the same person I began to fall in love with. So don't change. I know I said you should change so you don't feel but if you don't feel...what's the point in living? It's like what you said about Tseng. It's better to have emotions."

Reeve took a deep breath but before he could continue, he heard the door handle turn and quickly stood, turning around as he did so. Rufus stood there, eyes wary as he gazed at the other man. He held out his arms silently and Reeve stepped into them, offering the president what comfort he could, kissing him softly, lovingly, trying to convey that it was okay to feel and that it was okay to ache. His hands brushed against Rufus's cheeks and he didn't mention anything about the wetness he felt there when they broke apart, instead pulling him closer.

"I love you." He brushed his lips along Rufus's collarbone, mouthing the words a few more times before moving to kiss him again.

He didn't like that he had caused Rufus so much pain with his words and wanted to make up for the harsh things he said. But he wasn't sure how. When Rufus deepened the kiss, he let him, and he let Rufus push him back against the wall, let him dominate the situation. He supposed that was what Rufus really needed; control. He needed to feel like he was in control of something, especially when those around him were crumbling under the strain.

Though his first reaction was to tense as Rufus's hands moved up his shirt, he didn't. He would give Rufus what he needed, even if it left him feeling a little uncomfortable. It was the least he could do after what he had said. He gasped as Rufus's short nails scraped along his lower back and he pressed more firmly into him, coaxing a startled noise out of him. Incredibly aroused by this action, Reeve pressed back, uncaring of Rufus's hard arousal grinding into his thigh, knowing he was having a similar reaction and for once, he was okay with that.

"Rufus," he gasped into the heated kiss, moving his hips against his as Rufus gripped him tightly. "Gods Rufus..."

Rufus broke away wordlessly and bit his neck, hard enough that Reeve knew there would be a mark there, not that it mattered though because he was beyond the point of caring. The president's passion seemed to escalate and he ground harder into Reeve's hips, eliciting small moans and choked whimpers from the director's throat, which he matched with possessive growls, nipping the sensitive skin along his neck.

"Is it too much for you?" Rufus asked, panting heavily into his neck. "Tell me, Reeve. I need to know if I should stop."

Reeve took in a shuddering breath, stilling the hips he hadn't realized had been moving. Could he continue? If they did continue, just how far would they go? "How...how far do you want to go, Rufus?"  
"However far your willing." Rufus nuzzled his neck, the action much more placid then what he had been doing. "I won't do anything you don't want."

"Not all the way. I'm not ready for that," he murmured. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. Knowing you love me...knowing you care is more than enough," Rufus said softly, moving to look him in the eyes.

The ashen grey eyes were full of suppressed pain but there was love within them as well, and respect. Rufus kissed him again, slower this time, and slowly pulled him into the bedroom, and then onto the bed, lying side by side as they kissed. True to his word, Rufus went slow, his hands only sneaking beneath Reeve's shirt a few times to brush against his spine and lower back. Reeve had never thought he could get so much pleasure out of slow kissing and the gentle stroking of Rufus's hand through his pants but he did and it didn't take long for him to come, moaning Rufus's name softly as he did so. After recovering, he began to move away, wanting to change into cleaner clothes before sleeping tried to claim him.

Once he was done, he joined Rufus again.

"I think you need some release as well, don't you?" Reeve asked quietly, boldly slipping his hand beneath the hem of the pajama bottoms and boxers.

Rufus groaned as Reeve's finger tips came in contact with his hard length, barely managing to nod. "Reeve...you don't have to do this."

Reeve nibbled his ear lightly, stroking a little more firmly as he did so. "But I want to. I want to bring you pleasure, Rufus."

And with that, he managed to turn the president into putty in his hands. He stroked the long cock with deliberate and slow strokes, wanting to make Rufus's pleasure last as long as he could. His thumb brushed over the slit, smearing the precum there and drawing out a long moan from the president's lips, followed by a gasp of his name as he continued his careful movements. They kissed again, gently but Reeve never stopped the steady motions, slowly building to Rufus's climax until the smooth cock bucked in his hands and he came, gasping Reeve's name into his mouth, eyes closing shut as he did so.

As he came down from his high, he met Reeve's eyes.

"Reeve...I'm sorry for...being a jerk and unloading all my problems on you," he murmured, pulling away just enough to grab a tissue from the bedside table and wipe himself off. "You really don't deserve to be the object that I take my anger out on."

"It's okay, Rufus. I understand how stressful your job is and I'm more than willing to be there for you, no matter what," Reeve told him, brushing the back of his hand against one of his cheeks. "Really."

"I do not deserve you," Rufus murmured, curling into the director's warmth.

"Oh, it is I who does not deserve you," Reeve said, pressing his cheek into the ash blond hair. "But before we start arguing on this, I think we should sleep. We both need it."

"Yes, yes we do. Thank you, Reeve. For...everything really."

"It's no problem at all. I love you, Rufus."

"And I, you."

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"Hey Tseng, Reno," Cloud said, not looking up from where he was in the kitchen. "Can I talk to Reno alone for a minute?"

"Uh sure, yo," Reno called, giving Tseng a puzzled look but moving into the kitchen anyways. He didn't know what Cloud was planning but decided to go with it anyways.

"I will be taking a shower and joining you for dinner afterards," Tseng said.

He vanished into the bedroom, recoiling slightly when he saw Zack lying on the king sized bed, book in hand. He looked up upon hearing the Wutaian enter, expression brightening.

"Hey Tseng," Zack said, setting the book down and then frowning at Tseng's expression. "You don't look too good."

"I don't know what you mean," Tseng said, wondering why exactly he felt the need to lie to Zack about what was going on with him.

"Reno told us," Zack said softly. "And I think maybe I can help you."

Tseng let the door click shut behind him and closed his eyes, relaxing slightly as he did so. The urge to just breakdown and let himself feel was becoming too great to resist and when he heard Zack stand up, he caved. Is shoulder's slumped as Zack's arms moved around to embrace him, resting his chin on Tseng's head.

"Tseng," Zack murmured. "Stop holding it all in. I don't think any less of you for being upset."

Tseng trembled in his arms but Zack could tell he wasn't shedding any tears, only shaking with pent up emotion. Soothingly, patiently, Zack rubbed the man's back, sliding one hand up to let his hair down completely before letting his hand slip through the soft locks of hair. Finally, Tseng grew still and just leaned into Zack's form, sighing.

"This is the closest you get to breaking down, isn't it?" Zack asked quietly. "You're so strong, Tseng. I could never be as strong as you."

He pulled away a little bit, looking into Tseng's eyes for a moment before kissing him gently. It was soft and gentle, as soothing as the caresses on his back, and Tseng fell into it without hesitating. He never would've thought that Zack could have such calming presence but he was learning quickly that Zack had many sides that he was only just beginning to see.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." The word was a quiet and soft admittance.

"So are you going to tell me about it?" Zack asked as he pulled away, one hand still cradling Tseng's cheek.

"I don't want to kill her," Tseng admitted, loving how easy it was to talk to Zack. There was just something about him that made him want to bear his soul. "But I want to kill whoever's controlling her. want to protect Rufus. I-"

"You want answers," Zack said. "You want to know why she's doing what she is. I was like you. I wanted to know why Angeal was hurting those I loved and I wanted to stop him. Not kill him."

Tseng nodded, realizing then that Zack knew exactly what he was feeling. This brought him a sense of comfort, an anchor in the storm tossed sea of his emotions.

"Now, I do believe a shower is in order," Zack said, undoing the top of Tsen'gs jacket and letting it slide to the floor, followed quicly by his shirt.

Tseng smirked at Zack's eagerness. "Yes, I believe you're right."

Tseng knew very well that Zack was just trying to distract him from the matter at hand and he also knew that this was probably planned. He just couldn't really resist the comfort that was being offered.

Zack engaged him in another kiss, this one more controlling as he pulled Tseng slowly towards the connecting bathroom, so slowly Tseng almost didn't notice it. One hand slid down his chest and popped open the button of his dress pants. Tseng wasn't even aware that they had reached the bathroom until the door clicked shut behind him and Zack stepped away to look into his eyes, gaze calculating.

"Strange that we have been together with Cloud and Reno but the two of us have never had any time with just the two of us."

Tseng smirked. "We all lead very odd lives in that sense. Our relationship is quite different from the norm."

Zack moved closer again, backing Tseng up into the door. "I always did prefer being a little different."

"Well that's good. Otherwise we wouldn't be here right now," Tseng murmured. "and right now I would like to be with you."

"Just with me? Just want me to stand right here?" Zack teased, running his hands along Tseng's sides without really touching him, but knowing the Wutaian could feel his presence just the same.

"Zack, you know what I mean," Tseng muttered, shivering.

"I'm afraid I don't," Zack said with a chuckle.

Tseng abruptly twisted a fist into Zack's raven locks and yanked him down, pressing their lips together. He dominated Zack easily and the other man let him, submitting to the demanding tongue and strong hands. The heated kiss broke for a brief moment as Tseng removed Zack's shirt, the thin material separating their lips. Once it was gone though, Tseng pressed into him again, longing for some sort of contact to make him feel better. Zack gave it to him, running his hands over Tseng's back, calloused fingertips brushing over a smooth back.

Slowly, Zack moved his hands around the front, popping his button on his slacks and letting them slide down his legs, helping Tseng step out of them and kick off his shoes. Tseng didn't hesitate after that to divest Zack of the remainder of his clothes and as they continued kissing, fingers brushing over sensitive backs and shoulders as they did so, Tseng managed to turn on the shower so the water could warm.

"So good Tseng," Zack murmured, moving to nuzzle his neck, lipping at the skin as Tseng's talented hands stroked his length into full hardness.

They moved into the shower and under the hot spray, tongues caressing as they kissed.

"I thought this was more about you?" Zack said lightly, moving his hands to Tseng's hard arousal and tugging on it, coaxing a soft moan from the Wutaian's lips.

"You're too talkative during sex," Tseng panted, staring at Zack's wet form with half lidded eyes.

Zack just smirked and grabbed the soap, sliding it around his fingers before pulling Tseng close, rubbing their hips in a way to cause delicious friction and relief on their throbbing arousals. Tseng stopped talking then, groaning softly into Zack's shoulder as Zack ran his hands down his lower back, over his ass, and finally to the entrance he was looking for. He slipped one finger inside, made even more slippery by the soap, pumping lightly. Unable to help himself, Tseng moved his hips in time with the finger, rocking into Zack's arousal as he nibbled on his neck.

"You don't know what you're doing to me baby," Zack gasped, trying to stop himself from turning Tseng around and fucking him hard right then and there.

"Oh I know," Tseng said, the smirk in his tone. He bit down harshly on Zack's collarbone, eliciting a moan from Zack's lips followed quickly by a stammering version of his name.

Zack's finger had stopped pumping and Tseng rocked back against it to remind him to keep stretching him, wanting to get onto the better part, the part where he was claimed completely and fully. Obediently, Zack started up again, slipping in a second finger and beginning to stretch him as well as he could with his concentration being frayed by Tseng's nibbling teeth and stroking hand. He could tell the Wutaian was trying to drive him to the point of unbearable but he didn't bother telling him to stop; he was enjoying it to much.

"Dammit Zack, that's enough. Take me now," Tseng whispered, wanting to feel the ex-SOLDIER moving within him, wanting to feel needed.

"You sure, baby?" Zack asked, removing his fingers.

"Yes," Tseng said. "Now hurry up!"

Zack chuckled at Tseng's demanding tone and back the man out of the spray and onto the wall, hiking him up and supporting him by his ass, hole exposed. He didn't hesitate then, kissing the Wutaian hard as he thrust in all at once, slamming right into Tseng's prostate as he did so. Tseng gave a muffled exclamation into the kiss and melted within Zack's arms as the man began to take him hard and fast, just the way he wanted it.

"Zack..." he sighed, head thrown back against the wall to expose his smooth throat.

Zack nipped at it, thrusting harder and trying to bring Tseng to release before himself, making sure to hit that perfect spot every time. "That's it, call my name."

Tseng obeyed him as he began to take him harder in harder, driving in and out of Tseng's tight entrance, hips snapping a perfect rhythm. Zack's name slipped from his lips in heated groans and whimpers, the sounds growing louder and less comprehensible as Zack slipped a hand down to stroke his erection firmly in time with his thrusts. With all the stimulation, it didn't take long for Tseng to cum in thick white spurts, whimpering Zack's name as the man thrusted once more and then came within him.

As they both recovered, Tseng slowly slipping down to put his feet on the shower floor, Zack kissed him languidly. Once they pulled apart and turned off the shower, they stood there, looking in one another's eyes as they tried to calm themselves.

"You're so sexy when you cum," Zack murmured. "I wouldn't mind seeing it again."

"Hm. Maybe later," Tseng said.

"Haha, I hope so."

"Thank you, Zack. You knew just what I needed, physically and emotionally," Tseng said softly.

"All of us...we're here for you Tseng. All you have to do is ask and we'll always come and help you out. I promise."

Tseng nodded and held the other man close.


	9. Chapter 9

**So I'm thinking there's only 2, maybe 3 chapters left of this story. There's a heavy lime in here towards the end. I hope Pennatus has been enjoying her gift fic that's been taking me months to write. ^^' I don't own Final Fantasy VII and reviews are loved. **

Rufus had woken feeling better than he ever had. Unfortunately, his good mood was ruined by noon, before he had even gotten his lunch. So to start, he was quite hungry. Second, he had been kidnapped, again, within his own office. Lastly, his shoulders were cramping from how his arms were tied behind his back.

This situation just sucked, for lack of a better word, all around.

However, he had to give the women credit. She had successfully gotten through all of the guards, and then Reno and Tseng. It was the same women from before, Tseng's sister, but it was easy to gather that _somehow_ she had gotten stronger, and smarted. Unlike last time, she didn't say a word to him as she transported him to the building. Since his sight was robbed by the blindfold she had tied around his eyes, he focused on his other senses to try and get a handle for where he was and what he could do. And he was not pleased with what he discovered.

She was no longer working alone or with just a few people. He could tell that what they were now dealing with was a very large and organized group; large because there was a lot of footsteps around him and organized because there was no talking outside the quick and whispered instructions. Which led him to the conclusion that somehow, her new version of AVALANCHE had grown tremendously and made sure all of the members were completely devoted to the cause. It was impossible, in his mind, for such a thing to happen in such little time.

_We're in way deeper than I thought,_ Rufus thought as he was forced to sit in a chair and tied to it. _I can only hope we're ready to meet it. _

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Reeve drummed his fingers on the table, trying to remain calm under the intense stares of the four Turks. He had watched the video camera that had gotten Rufus's capture and was still trying to wrap his mind around how fast the women could move.

"Not to pressure you or anything, but we're wasting time just sitting here, yo," Reno told him, the tension coming off of him in waves.

"I know that Reno! I just...Tseng, what's the best course of action?" Reeve demanded.

"Find where they are, kill them, bring Rufus back," Tseng answered. "As to how, I have people trying to locate them now.

"How long will that take?"

"Well, seeing as how they removed the tracker in his phone and left it on the desk...I have no idea," Tseng answered.

Reeve sighed heavily and resisted the urge to put his head in his hands. Things were going so well and then...everything had just gone down hill! And he wasn't sure he could depend on Tseng either. The Turks had together decided Reeve was the only one who could take over Rufus's duties to order them around and would be able to come up with a good plan. But he knew Tseng would want to help rescue Rufus, but since his sister was a major contender, Reeve didn't want him to.

"Okay then. Reno, contact the others and have them ready to move out. Rude, get two units of WRO fighters prepared. Elena...help Rude. Tseng, stay here a moment," Reeve ordered briskly.

Reno and the others quickly departed, leaving a stone faced Tseng behind.

"What is it you need?" Tseng asked.

"I don't want you going in," Reeve said plainly. "No matter what you say, I can't believe that you will be unaffected by facing down your sister."

"I-"

"No. Rufus would not want you to. Putting you in the field would put us in more danger than if you weren't there. I can't trust you to think rationally," Reeve said.

Wisely, Tseng didn't say anything, knowing very well that Reeve would shoot down every attempt of an argument. It angered him but he knew that it was better if he didn't go.

"When I talked to Rufus, he said that he hated how all of you were willing to destroy your own souls if it meant his life would be even a little easier," Reeve said quietly. "He cares about you and doesn't want you to suffer emotional pain because of him."

"But I'm a Turk. It's my job," Tseng murmured.

"Suffering emotional trauma is not your job, especially since doing so would not help anyone at all. Don't even try to argue with that logic," Reeve told him.

"I won't."

"So go home. Relax as much as you can and let us take care of it. I know it isn't in your nature," Reeve began.

"No. Don't worry. It is only...logical if I stay behind," Tseng said quietly. "I understand. Do not fail in saving Rufus. I will not forgive you if you do."

"I would rather die than see this fail," Reeve said seriously, and for the first time, Tseng saw the man's expression completely unguarded. And all he saw was determination and honesty.

"I will step back then. Good luck," Tseng said, standing up and nodding curtly.

"You are very valuable to all of us Tseng. But this just isn't the job for you."

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"Hey," Zack called upon hearing the door open.

He peaked his head out of the bedroom to see Tseng moving to sit on the couch. It was easy to tell from his posture that he was upset and, given the situation, he was no surprised at all. Reno had called to alert them of the situation already so it was no wonder Tseng looked so tense.

"Why are you home?" Zack asked, moving out into the room and sitting beside him.

"Reeve doesn't want me to be on the case because of my sister. So he sent me home," Tseng muttered, tone bitter.

"Isn't that for the better though?" Zack asked. "I mean, I know it's your job but...she's your sister."

"It's my job though! I'm supposed to...never mind. It won't help to get angry, and you're right anyways," Tseng sighed, cooling down a little. "So where's Cloud?"

"I was waking him up. He'll be out when he can think coherently," Zack said with a grin. "Don't get too worried Tseng. We can rescue Rufus and it will all be fine."

"Unless he's dead already."

"Hey, don't think like that!" Zack protested.

"You can't deny that it's a possibility," Tseng told him.

"Yeah but...I never thought like that. I try not to. It just makes things seem worse than they already are," Zack said, frowning.

"It's better to expect the worse. If I do that, I'll be better of in either situation," Tseng said. "If he is dead, I saw it coming so I'm already half way done with the grieving process. If he isn't, well everyone's happy."

Zack embraced him suddenly, and began to speak into his ear. "You're such a sad person Tseng. I wish I could make you happy, if even for a moment."

"You have. All of you have," Tseng said just as softly. "I have had happy and joyous times in my life, never doubt that."

"But I wish you were happier."

Tseng wound his arms around Zack's waist. "You were in SOLDIER Zack. You know as well as I do how hard our lives are. There isn't much time to relax and be happy, but it's a sacrifice to keep people safe."

"And it sucks."

"You wanted to be a hero once, didn't you?" Tseng asked.

"Yeah," Zack said, wondering where Tseng was going.

"And I wanted to protect those I cared about and learn to be able to fight effectively. So I ended up in the Turks. It's the same thing. Would you reject being a hero for a little more happiness?"

"No. And it's the same for you, right?" Zack asked, all of the pieces of Tseng's message clicking into place.

"Exactly. It...sucks, like you said, but we can't help ourselves. Sad, really," Tseng murmured.

"Yeah, but despite all that, I still want to be a hero," Zack said. "And I'd sacrifice everything again to protect people."

Zack pulled away enough so he could look him in the eyes. Tseng felt the sudden overwhelming urge to kiss him and Zack seemed to realize what he wanted because he closed the distance between their lips. And when he did, a spark of something had Tseng clinging to the ex-SOLDIER as he dominated the kiss. Shocked at the passion of Tseng's kiss, Zack could only gasp and stifle a moan as the Wutaian Turk sucked his bottom lip between his own and nibbled lightly.

When they pulled away for air, Tseng merely moved to his neck to continue his assault on the smooth skin. Zack's finger shakily undid the tie holding the black hair captive and curled a fist into the feathery locks, gasping when Tseng found the perfect spot on his neck. What he thought would be a quick make out session quickly turned into much more as Tseng tugged his shirt out of his pants and ran his hands along the smooth planes of Zack's chest.

"Tseng we don't have time-"

"For this we do," Tseng whispered against his skin, biting down in a rare display of dominance.

Zack gasped and gave in as his shirt was pulled off and Tseng turned his lips to the expanse of skin it revealed. If Tseng thought they had time, most likely they did. But he didn't plan to be passive for long, and Tseng soon realized that as Zack lowered him down onto the couch, pressing their lips together in a tenderness much different then the urgency that had possessed Tseng. The kiss seemed to calm him down and Tseng fell back into his normal role easily, assisting Zack with his tie and jacket.

"Well, I guess this will wake me up," came a drawl from the hallway.

Tseng and Zack pulled away abruptly, both looking over at the blond who had emerged from the bedroom, spiky blond hair all in a disarray.

"There was a change of plans," Zack said with a small smile.

"I can see that. But do we really have time?" Cloud asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I'm not questioning Tseng's judgment. I'm sure it'll be fine, come here Cloud," Zack said, beckoning for the blond to come closer.

Tseng let Zack sit up and then pull him up as well and felt Cloud move to sit behind him, his arms wrapping around Tseng's middle as his lips moved over his neck. He moaned softly as one of the blond's hands moved down to massage at his hard arousal, blocked by his dress pants but providing much needed friction. Zack brought their lips into a kiss again, unbuttoning the white shirt and letting it slide down the Wutaian's arms where Cloud then grabbed it and let it fall to the floor.

To be honest, Tseng didn't know why he had started this, or why he had persisted. He just had felt the need and acted on it but it wasn't a need of lust or hunger or anything else like that, rather...some feeling in his chest that was even now constricting within in him and robbing him of his normal calm. He couldn't help but whimper as Zack tweaked both of his nipples, moving his lips over one to nurse it as Cloud slipped his hand past his pants and under clothes to grip his cock firmly. He usually prided himself in not sounding so helpless when he was in pleasure but he just couldn't help it this time. Cloud's other hand moved to unzip his pants all the way and Zack quickly removed them before engaging him in another kiss.

This time, Tseng responded more, threading his fingers through the black spikes and moaning into the kiss. Cloud's hands were skilled and it didn't take long for him to near his peak but just as he was about to, Cloud held the base, effectively stopping his climax and leaving him gasping and shuddering in his arms. Zack paused the kiss long enough for him to recover but then took his lips in his again, exploring with his tongue and letting Tseng drink his fill before suddenly, Cloud tugged him closer, pulling him away from Zack. Tseng didn't fight as his position was changed and a new pair of lips met his, opening up to Cloud's distinct taste. Now he saw why Reno had been so enthralled with the two of them. The way they worked together to manipulate his body was having him moaning louder than he ever had before.

Panting, he pulled his lips away. "I can't take it, let me come," he gasped.

"In a little while," Zack crooned in his ear, hand moving over his cock slowly and methodically, rubbing the tip.

The action sent spikes of pleasure up his spine and Tseng whimpered helplessly, undulating his hips in an attempt to ease the pressure building in his pelvis. Cloud nuzzled his neck and lipped at the skin, biting a few areas though never hard enough to leave a mark. His body felt like it was in a constant state of pleasure and with Cloud's lips working over his flesh so smoothly, now working down across his stomach, it felt as though every inch of his skin was over-sensitized. He stopped before he reached Tseng's cock, instead moving up to engage him in a soft kiss as Zack sped up the pumping of his hand.

Tseng reached an arm back and twisted it in Zack's hair as his pleasure pulsed through him, moaning into Cloud's mouth as he came between them. It felt amazing and he didn't think he had ever felt something like it before. The urgency in his chest died a little bit, but didn't go away completely, though it left enough for him to be content to lie sprawled in Zack's protective arms as Cloud went to the kitchen to grab a cloth to clean up.

"Are you okay?" Zack asked quietly in his ear.

"I...don't know," Tseng whispered, closing his eyes. "I really don't know."

**Is anyone else tired of Rufus getting KIDNAPPED!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is really choppy mainly because all of the scenes didn't have a lot going on by themselves and it was a chapter where things needed to be broken up to keep moving forward. I also realized that this story is going to go on even longer mainly because of things that are going to happen after all this stuff. So reviews are loved and I don't own FFVII**

"I just don't think killing the President is enough. We need to do more than that. We need to kill all of the Turks, and the scientists! As long as they exist, ShinRa can rise again. And the director isn't enough either. The soldiers need to be killed too!"

"Must you insist on arguing with me?"

"When I think it will help us succeed, yes. I say we use him for bait, lure the Turks and their friends here, and then wipe them out."

"They have proved on numerous occasions to be stronger than us."

"Yes but this time, we have their president and we don't really have a problem with killing him. We have nothing to lose. They do."

"For once, I suppose I might just listen to you."

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"Reeve, we have a video from the enemy. They're demanding that you watch it," said one of the men that was working on the case.

Reeve swallowed thickly and then nodded that he'd be right there, wanting to prepare himself for whatever it was that the video contained. Knowing who they were dealing with, it was equally likely for it to be a ransom video or a threat. Either way, it wouldn't be good.

When he arrived, Reno and Rude were already there, and Elena entered almost right after him. One of their men was tapping away quickly on the keyboard before finally pulling up the file and opening it. No one reacted as the camera went into focus and the face of Tseng's sister appeared. Her eyes were emotionless, and it reminded Reeve of the Wutaian Turk. How did they not see their relation before? She cleared her throat and then began to speak.

"Greetings, Turks, and Director. As you know, we have the President. We will return him to you, if you compensate us correctly. Give us a blank check and the promise to let us do as we will, and you get your president back," she said. "If you are at all interested in this trade off, meet us in Junon by the shore at 11: 53. We hope to see you there. If you do not show up, we will kill him and proceed with our original plans."

The video turned off then, leaving the room full of tense silence. Reeve didn't want to be the first one to speak, and neither did any of the other Turks. However, he wasn't surprised that Reno was the first to say something, and he wasn't surprised at what came out of his mouth either.

"It's a trap, yo, and we're going to fall right for it," he muttered.

"Yes, you are correct," Reeve sighed. "We don't have a choice at this point. It's best if we all go, and try and take him back. If he's already dead and this is bait, then we can deal with them then. If he isn't dead and he is bait, we can still deal with them."

"I agree. I don't see any other option. We have to just go on the hope that maybe we can get him back and eliminate them completely," Elena said firmly. "The world needs to know that the new ShinRa and the WRO are looking out for the world this time, not just themselves."

"Well if it is agreed, let's get everyone together and move out."

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Cloud grabbed the phone off of his desk as it buzzed. It was Reno's number, which meant they had a lead on where the terrorist group had gone with the president.

"Hey, so we know where they are now, yo," Reno told him. "They're in Junon so we're meeting them there tonight. We know it's a trap and all that but we decided meeting them head on is the best way to go."

"When do you want us?" Cloud asked, grabbing his motorcycle goggles, meeting Zack's eyes to communicate that they were ready to go.

Zack left the room, probably to get his own things.

"Just come to head quarters. Don't bring Tseng. We're going to figure out exactly how we're going to do this, yo. It's time for some pay back," Reno growled. "I'm sick of these guys and I'm ready for them to be dead."

"So are we Reno. And you know we'll be there to back you up all the way," Cloud assured him.

"Good to know. See you in a few, yo."

Cloud hung up and pocketed the phone before heading into the living room where Zack and Tseng were talking. Tseng was stretched out on the couch, having taken a nap afterwards, but now he was wide awake and more alert than Cloud had seen him in days.

"So you're off then," he commented.

"Yes. I'm sorry Tseng. But it's really better if you stay behind," Cloud said quietly.

"No, I understand. I don't agree but I understand your reasoning. Where is he at?"

"Junon," Zack answered. "If he's still alive, we get him back and kill them all. If he's dead, we'll kill them slower."

"If you can, capture who ever is the head of it all. I want a little recreation when you return," Tseng said, voice cold as always.

Cloud suppressed a shudder. Tseng's idea of recreation probably consisted of torturing for information on how they had gotten to be so strong and how they were able to increase their speed to that of someone in SOLDIER. But it would also be a release of sorts for what he had to go through to save Rufus. Cloud didn't want to think of the emotional pain Tseng would be in when, not if, they returned with the news that they had killed his sister.

"No problem," Zack answered without hesitation. "Get some rest. This will all be done before you know it."

"I love you both."

"The feeling's mutual," Cloud assured him. "And I know Zack and Reno feel the same."

"Be careful, please. You wouldn't do anyone any good if you died."

"Hey now, you don't have to worry about us," Zack said, grinning. "We have Sephiroth, and Genesis, and Vincent. We'll be fine."

Tseng nodded, but still couldn't get the ever feeling of dread to leave his chest or gut.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Rufus felt the ground beneath his feet change from cement to sand as the firm grip on his tied hands guided him towards a certain spot and forced him to sit down. He did so without saying a word. From what he had picked up, Tseng's sister (he could tell by the voice) had struck a bargain with Reeve and the Turks and that they were coming to pick him up. Of course, he knew that was total crap. And he knew the Turks knew it too. Only an idiot would think that this fake AVALANCHE was being completely honest, and there was no way that the Turks and the ex-SOLDIERs were all idiots. They wouldn't have survived training otherwise.

Unfortunately, he could do nothing to help them unless they managed to get past the multitude of guards that surrounded him and the numerous others that were lurking in the sea, just waiting to ambush all of them. The gravity of the situation truly struck Rufus when he had heard the orders for them to wait in the sea, and for the others to take to the sky. That meant that the allies and recruits that the group had gotten were inhuman, or at least modified the way Genesis and Sephiroth had once been. And were able to keep themselves hidden in the air.

The most annoying thing about the whole situation was he was powerless to warn them of the ambush. He was gagged as well so there was no way he could do anything to tell them. Instead, he could only pray that things worked out. But he was hardened enough to accept that sometimes, things just didn't.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Tseng stared at the clock, watching the minutes tick onward, pressing towards when everyone would clash with AVALANCHE to retrieve Rufus. His mind had been in a turmoil since the others had left, part of him wanting desperately to go after them, the other arguing that if he went he would only cause problems. But still, he couldn't help but feel that if he didn't go, things would end terribly. Finally, frustrated, he got up and grabbed his keys off the counter, heading for his car with a single minded determination.

He'd use his status to gain access to the information on where Rufus was being held. Then he would follow after them and do what he could, and hopefully, prevent the worst from happening. Or at least help. His mind was in a bit of a daze, for he could barely remember driving to the headquarters and heading to his office, clacking away at the keyboard and pulling up the video. He could barely remember writing down the time and place, for though he knew it was in Junon, he didn't know when they would be meeting, or where specifically. He didn't remember grabbing two guns and loading them, or putting extra ammunition in his pockets. He couldn't remember getting back in the car and driving towards Junon.

His thoughts only cleared when he had reached the city limits and stepped out of the car, taking in a breath of sharp, salty air. The clear air sharpened his thoughts and he realized then what he was about to do. He was going to go against direct orders and strangely, he felt calm about that, and even stranger, he felt calm about _everything_. There was no tense feeling in his gut, no hint in his thoughts that things could go wrong, no worry, and such thoughts should have scared him or made him uneasy. But it didn't.

Tseng looked up at the star filled sky and sighed.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"You aren't going to like this," Vincent said lowly.

The group was gathered in a hotel room with twenty minutes to go before they would head down to the shore and meet the fake AVALANCHE and not one of them for a second thought they weren't being watched. They had sent Vincent out to scout the situation, seeing as how the ex-Turk was the best at blending into the background.

"Just tell us everything," Reeve ordered, eyes gazing out the window as if he could bring Rufus back to him from the sheer strength of his gaze.

"Tseng's sister has copies," he started. "Much like the copies of Genesis and Angeal. Some have wings, there's countless others waiting in the sea to ambush us. I think it's safe to say that they all have enhancements like she has which means we're dealing with the equivalent a small army of first class SOLDIERs."

"That isn't promising," Cloud muttered.

The blond was sitting a top one of the desks with Zack sitting next to him, twiddling his thumbs, an action that seemed non-nonchalant but was doubtless due to nerves. Genesis was reclined in the bed, head supported by Sephiroth's arm and the ex-General played with a lock of brunette hair, probably also out of anxiety.

"So what do we do?" the brunette asked, turning his gaze to Reeve.

"Proceed as if we are falling into the trap. That will be Rude, Reno, and Elena's job. Vincent can dispatch the flying things, yes?" Reeve asked, finally turning his attention away from the window.

"No problem," Vincent answered with a nod.

"Doubtless, the fighter's in the sea will come up and attack the Turks but let's have Cloud and Zack deal with them, as well as Genesis. Sephiroth and the Turks, your mission is to go straight for Rufus, if he still lives, and save him. Kill anyone who stands in your way, but your main goal is to save Rufus," Reeve instructed. "I will fight beside you."

"Can't allow that boss man," Reno spoke up, pushing away from the wall he was leaning against. "If we can't save Rufus, we need someone to take over his job. You're the best for that yo. You'd be able to successfully lead both ShinRa and the WRO."  
"Don't argue with me on this point," Reeve started.

"They are right," Zack spoke up. "I mean, no offense, but you'd be a weak link, like Tseng. Tseng isn't here because he might get distracted by his sister and if you're there, we'll be distracted trying to protect you too."

"You'll be putting us in danger by being there," Elena agreed with a nod.

Rude nodded as well and seeing that he was definitely out numbered, Reeve consented. "It seems I can't win. Alright then. Get out of here and save him."

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Vincent took to the sky in the form of Chaos, heading for the shore. When he had been scouting, he had found that the fake AVALANCHE had gathered far enough away from the town that the fighting that would be going on would not be heard from the city, nor would the flying sentries be detected.

The first one was easy to dispatch. He hadn't even bothered with his gun, instead shoving his claw through its back and destroying its heart, letting it spiral to the ground with a dull thud. This alerted the others however but he got rid of those quickly, using his gun, which he had attached a silencer to, and those soon joined the one on the ground. Thankfully, he was far enough away from the main group of enemies for them to notice but he smirked when he saw Elena's look of disgust as the Turks walked by on there way to save Rufus.

He flew silently for one of the cliff edges, being careful to stay out of sight before alighting himself on the coarse, weather beaten rock. Cloud and Zack were scaling the cliff easily, moving around to the side and just out of sight of the enemy. They were in prime position to push off the cliff and attack the enemies that would swarm out of the sea. Genesis and Sephiroth had been with the Turks until this point, but now they followed Cloud and Zack's example, climbing up the cliff side. Sephiroth took a different route though, climbing straight up so he was beside Vincent, not saying a word. Vincent read the silent message easily enough: The two of them would run over the edge of the cliff and attack one of the clones and the man beside her immediately after the Turks made their appearance.

It was the best course of action. Being the two closest to Rufus, they were in prime position to shoot him at the first sign of hostility, but they wouldn't get a chance before Sephiroth and himself were a top of them. Tseng's real sister was off to the side, and Vincent was able to identify her as the real one because when he had scouted originally, she had been conversing with the man before moving to the side. A few moments later, the Turks made their appearance.


	11. Chapter 11

**Haha, a new chapter! Don't kill me when you're done reading! Um also, this story will be a lot longer than I thought, and you can probably guess why if you pay good attention! If not, you'll find out why in the next chapter. Um…I don't own FFVII and character death warning. Reviews are loved. **

Reno stopped two meters away from the president, who was blind folded with his arms behind his back, and resisted the urge to just shoot the captors_. Well at least he's _alive, he thought, an easy grin coming to his lips despite his anxiety.

There was a man beside Rufus, a gun at his side with a gloved hand over the handle. Tseng's sister, or at least he assumed she was, was holding Rufus's tied hands in a firm grip. Her clones ringed around them as they came to a halt, and the motion sent every nerve in his body on fire.

"Greetings, Turks," the man said, stepping forward.

There was absolutely nothing special about him. Plain black hair, brown eyes, average height, average weight. There was absolutely nothing special about him, meaning he could've been operating under their noses, literally, and they never would've had noticed him. To be honest, Reno wasn't sure he would be able to pick the man out again, even as he got a good look at his face.

"We have your check," Rude spoke up, moving in front of Reno and Elena. "Let's make this easy. Bring Rufus forward and we'll trade off."

The man smirked, and all at once, the ocean exploded with the enhanced clones. Reno spun on instinct, even though he knew Cloud, Zack, and Genesis would have the situation under control. This move left him open to the clones around him though, and Rude's shout was the only thing that saved him from taking a bullet in the back. When he turned back to Rufus he saw Sephiroth and Vincent dropping down from the cliff behind him. Without missing a beat, Vincent killed the women and Sephiroth neatly, if such an act could be done so, cut the man in half with his sword. They were swamped by more clones immediately, even as Rude and Elena sprung into battle, which left Reno to get to Rufus.

Quickly, knocking down the clones in the way with a quick flick of his wrist, Reno sprinted for the man. The president had wisely stayed where he was, knowing that if he tried to do something in the condition he was, he would probably only end up getting himself killed. Once he had reached him, Reno struggled to undo the tight rope while the others kept the clones busy. Exasperated, he gave up and instead undid the blindfold and gag.

"Good work," he gasped out.  
"No prob-"

Sharp pain exploded in his shoulder, cutting words off with a cry. Rufus turned just in time to see Reno collapse, blood pulsing from the wound in his shoulder. Another shot went off, this time the bullet slicing through the red head's leg.

"Well now, it seems we have won," a cool voice said.

Rufus turned to see Tseng's sister striding towards them, completely calm and unhindered by anyone. Almost frantically, he glanced around and with a sinking heart, realized maybe she was right. Obviously, the group hadn't planned as well as they had thought. To every one person on their side, six clones surrounded them, guns trained at their heads. Genesis caught his eyes and Rufus was surprised to see a silent message of determination; determination to save him.

"No one move," he ordered, fixing his eyes back on the woman. "So you're the real one."

"That I am, President ShinRa. I'm the real Kyo, Tseng's sister. But that man you just killed was also a clone. My real master is safe and sound, so we have won completely."

"No you haven't."

Rufus looked beyond the woman to see Tseng, gun already out and pointed at her head.

"You won't shoot me," she said softly, turning to face her kin.

"Let's test that theory," he said, tone confident.

Rufus began to move then, as silently as he could, towards the left. He would be better off closer to Tseng, closer to protection, than where hew as now. With Kyo having her back turned, perhaps he could pull off staying alive. He couldn't count on Reno to protect him, wounded as he was, an he couldn't count on Tseng to actually shoot his sister, no matter how confident he sounded. Plus, it wasn't like the clones could go after him, for if they tried the others would be able to react with one less covering them.

"Before I do, let me ask a question," Tseng said. "I want to know why."

"Why? Because...these are the groups that murdered so many people of ours in the war! They will only grow stronger and become perverted with their power and then the cycle will start all over again! We...we're working towards fixing that!"

Her jaw was clenched and from his new viewpoint, only a few feet away from Tseng, he could see anger at war with anguish. If anguish won, then maybe she wouldn't shoot and they could stop her before she worked up her nerve again.

"Kyo, Rufus...isn't like his father. He is kind to us and Reeve, he only wants what its good for the people. Stop this foolishness, please. I don't want our reunion to be one of anger and hate," Tseng said softly, brown eyes reflecting his sister's feelings.

Kyo's eyes switched to where Rufus was and he stopped moving instantly, a rabbit stuck with a fox's glare on him. Her lips twisted into a snarl and the gun swung around to aim at his chest. Before he could think to move, Tseng was before him. Seconds passed in what felt like minutes and he could only freeze as the sound of a gunshot split the air. Reno's shout of anger battered his ears next and another gunshot rang out, this one making him flinch.

Tseng's form went rigid and then crumpled, falling like a leaf in the face of a storm, as if he never had a chance. Kyo was left standing, for a moment. Her eyes went wide, full of pain and anguish, both physical and mental, and then she too fell. Her eyes had glossed over by the time she had hit the ground, and the clones followed suit, freeing the others.

But it was much too late.

Reno, by pure adrenaline, made it to Tseng's side first, pushing his pain aside long enough to fall beside the Wutaian man. Trying to stop his own tears, he pulled the Turk's head onto his lap, brushing feathery black locks out of his face to gaze into his eyes.

"Tseng," he choked, eyes flickering to the wound. Tseng's fingers were laced over it, already stained crimson, as if he were trying to hide it so no one would be alarmed.

Zack and Cloud were suddenly beside him, both looking dumbstruck.

"...Help is coming, Vincent left for it," Cloud finally managed.

"Don't bother," Tseng murmured, eyes closing briefly. "I knew coming here would end this way. But it...I thought maybe I could help."

"Is...that the feeling you had?" Zack asked.

Tseng nodded, eyes opening right as Rufus knelt beside them, arms now free of the bonds thanks to either Elena or Rude.

"Dammit Tseng, why did you come here?" he hissed, anger flashing in his storm grey eyes despite the situation...or perhaps because of the situation.

"If I didn't, you would be dead," Tseng said quietly. "I...Rufus, sir, I am a Turk. I live to protect you, I die to protect you. There's no way around it."

"But I don't want you killing your family! Or having them try and kill you! That is a pain no one should go through!"

"When I swore my oaths as a Turk and left my family...I accepted...that." Speaking was becoming difficult for him, anyone could see that. "I've come to terms with it and that is why...I...showed up."

"Tseng, just hold on yo," Reno said, feeling the tears threaten behind his eyes.

Tseng slowly shook his head and pulled one, blood stained hand away to grab one of Reno's hands and press it to his face. "I'm only here because I'm willing my body not to fail. But it...won't last...much longer."

Reno thought he was crying, no, he was, but it was also raining, pouring in a matter of seconds. And as the rains fell, Tseng's eyes drained of life, glossing over as a green glow surrounded his body, a calm and soothing light.

_Your love is keeping him here. You must let him go. _

Reno's eyes widened as the melodious voice echoed in his mind, caressing his torn emotions in an almost loving manner. _W-Who?_

_I am Gaia. Your love, and his, it is strong. He has accepted death and now, you all must let him go. _

_  
_Reno tore his gaze away from Tseng, taking in the expressions of the others, all of which were identical in their amazement. That was proof enough that Gaia was speaking with them too.

_I...does he know how much I love him, yo?_

_  
Yes. He loves you as well. But you must release him from his pain. You are putting him through too much, and I can relieve that pain, and make him whole. _

_  
Take me too, please!_

_  
I can't do that Reno. It isn't your time!_

_  
Then dammit I'll make it my time!_

_  
_As if possessed, the Turk whipped his gun out and brought it to his head. Zack and Cloud tackled him all at once, the blond ripping the gun away as Zack restrained him, pinning him to the wet sand.

_Shh. It will be alright. You need to accept this.  
I don't..._

_  
Please Reno. We'll meet again, but only if you live your life. _

_  
_Reno went limp then and closed his eyes, swallowing thickly as Zack and Cloud helped him sit back up, though both kept a cautious hand on his shoulders.

_Tseng. _

_  
Yes. I love you Reno. But so do Cloud and Zack. You can't do this to them. They'll need you, and you will need them._

_  
I won't...leave them yo...And. I love you too._

_  
_Almost as soon as he thought it, Tseng's body began to fade into the healing light, and a heartbeat later, he was gone.

Forever.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Rufus lay in Reeve's comforting embrace, eyes burning from the tears already shed as well as the tears being held back. The events of the night were so surreal, almost a dream, but the harshness of reality let him know that it was indeed real, and his Turk, one of his closest friends (yes, friends!) was now dead.

However...

He was still in awe that Gaia had spoken to all of them. Also, though he didn't think the others had realized it, the rain had been Gaia's tears, or maybe even Tseng's; there hadn't been any clouds so it was impossible for it be actual rain. But despite all of the miracles, he still hated himself. He still wanted to die, and he still blamed himself for Tseng's death. It was just like the little girl, only ten times worse.

"Are you asleep yet?"

"No." He hated his voice. It was raspy from all of the crying, which made him feel weak, helpless, something that was subject to pity. He hated pity too...but perhaps in this situation, it wasn't pity, rather concern. "I probably won't. Not tonight."

"Don't blame yourself," Reeve said softly. "Tseng chose to come, against everyone's judgment. But if he hadn't, you'd be dead, and none of us want that. Not even Reno, not Cloud, not Zack, not Rude, and not Elena. They care about you, the way you care about them. Tseng did what he did because he cares too. You can't blame yourself for people caring about you."

"If I just kept my distance like you said I should-"

"You'd be a bitter old man like your father and you would be dead. Accept that you're happier than him, and accept all the pain that accompanies that right to be happy," Reeve said, voice firm. "It's hard right now, I know. But we'll be able to move on through it. The important thing to understand is that it isn't your fault."

Rufus pondered the words silently, trying to shove his grief aside long enough to think. It didn't work; his sadness was still too great, making it impossible for him to think clearly about the now dead Turk without wanting to grab a gun and shoot himself.

"Just...try to sleep," Reeve murmured, rubbing Rufus's arm soothingly.

_I can try..._ He turned and nestled into Reeve's arms, as if the man could dull all of his emotional pain. And maybe he could. It wasn't working now though.


	12. Chapter 12

Yeah, yeah I know it took me forever. Shush. So here's the next chapter finally. I love you all, reviews make me happy, I don't own Final Fantasy 7 and I think that's it. 8D Enjoy!

Reeve did not want to leave Rufus that morning, but there was work to be done and Rufus was in no condition to do it. Which left him to do all the work. If the situation had been different, if the rescue had gone smoother, if Tseng hadn't died, Reeve would have dragged the president out of bed and made him work. But unfortunately, that was not the situation they were in. So instead, he woke the man, whispered assurances in his ear, kissed him lightly, and then departed.  
And of course, a bad day just _had_ to get worse. As soon as stepped into his office, he was bombarded with reports and new intel, none of which was good. In the end, he kicked out all of the privates clamoring for his attention, leaving Vincent and Genesis standing there silently, the latter wearing a bemused expression.  
"Please give me something good to hear," Reeve sighed, sitting down in his chair.  
"Wish we could but that's not the world we live in," Genesis said quietly. "We haven't taken them down. The leader there was a clone, though we have taken down the real Kyo. Since they have the technology to make clones, even with all of the fighters we took out, we haven't really progressed outside saving Rufus."  
"A life for a life, so, a stalemate," Vincent added in.  
"Fantastic," Reeve grumbled. "Do we have any intel on their location or have we hit a cold trail?"  
"Sephiroth and I stayed behind and checked out the area. We found where they had been based, a warehouse deep within Junon," Vincent started.  
"Original no?" Genesis said dryly.  
Reeve didn't spare the man a glance. "Well?"  
"We found the technology they used, as well as some incomplete clones. Sephiroth collected samples, which we delivered here after wards, before destroying the bodies," Vincent finished.  
"Any traces of where they went?" Reeve asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Barely here an hour and he already wished he was back in bed. _Isn't that just pathetic?_ he thought.  
"No. We'll go back again with anyone else you want to go with us, so hopefully we'll have more time to search things over than we did last night," Genesis told him.  
"Okay. I'll send two science units with you," Reeve began.  
"That's great and all but Reeve, may I be completely blunt and say, you look like hell, go back to your suite, comfort Rufus, comfort _yourself_, eat some food, and rest," Genesis interjected, the look in his eyes daring him to argue. Reeve had no doubt that if he did indeed dare, Genesis would drag him back to the suite and lock him in, whether he liked it or not.  
"But there's work to be done," he protested, quite feebly.  
"And I don't give a damn. You won't be very useful in the state you're in. Let us handle it. We aren't as affected, as cruel as it sounds, and you know you can trust the three of us to run things somewhat smoothly," Genesis said. "Now go."  
Unable to come up with a good argument, Reeve obeyed, grabbing his briefcase and heading for the shared room.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Rufus lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. His eyes were puffy from a night with barely any sleep and held back tears. After Reeve had left, he had firmly decided in his head that there would be no more tears, for he couldn't stand being reduced to such a level. Reeve said it wasn't a bad thing to cry but he was so engrained in him that he felt guilty for expressing his emotions. And so here he was with aching eyes and a heavy heart.

The door to the bedroom opened, showing that Rufus was so out of it he hadn't heard the original door open. Reeve smiled at him, setting his briefcase down and then moving towards him, slipping onto the bed and hovering over him. His brown eyes were warm and comforting and Rufus leaned into the man's gentle touch gratefully.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" he asked finally as Reeve settled in beside him, loosening his tie and tossing it over the edge of the bed.

"They sent me home," Reeve said with a light chuckle, fingers threading through Rufus's hair. "They knew that you would need me and that I would need you. It made sense to send me home to rest; the others are."

"Then if everyone is resting, who sent you home?" Rufus asked in confusion.

"Vincent and Genesis. They came in an gave me some news and then sent me home," Reeve told him. "They found where they were hiding out and collected some samples but there's nothing else we can do right now without any leads."

Rufus's storm grey eyes closed and he nuzzled closer, sighing into the man's chest. "Did I ever mention you smell good?"

Reeve chuckled and rubbed his back soothingly. "No but thank you. How are you managing?"

"I don't want to talk about that," Rufus muttered. "Not now."

Understanding, Reeve didn't push the topic and pulled him closer instead, kissing the man's lips. Rufus leaned into the loving embrace, allowing his mind for the first time in a long while, drift and shut down, drinking in the taste of the man he loved, drinking in that comfort. Neither men were really thinking, merely going through the motions, and it wasn't until Rufus felt cool air moving over his bare chest that he realized they had begun to strip. He pulled away, licking his lips and withdrawing his hands from where they had wormed up Reeve's dress shirt; the jacket had already been discarded.

"This isn't right. I shouldn't be doing this when...when Tseng is _dead,_" Rufus hissed, feeling an overwhelming disgust for himself.

But before he could pull away, Reeve's arms were around him, holding him close, hands threading into his hair. "Shush. This is comfort Rufus. This isn't just sex, or lust. You need comfort, I need comfort, we need each other and that's all it is. It is not a disgusting thing to want physical contact with the one you love when you are in pain."

"I guess...I just haven't had a chance to learn what's right and wrong when someone close to you dies," Rufus muttered, forehead against Reeve's clothed chest. "I hate this."

Reeve's hands slipped down to rub at Rufus's bare back, kneading into the tense muscles as he thought about what he could say. The president relaxed, lips pressing to Reeve's neck in a soft open mouthed kiss before he slipped the flesh in between his teeth, suckling lightly as he continued to nuzzle him. A gasp and a brief pause in his movements was Reeve's only reactions as he waited for a sign of what Rufus wanted. It wasn't like the ash blond man was very sure of what he wanted himself, and had instead decided to just let his mind slip back into near unawareness. Their lips found one another's again and they kissed languidly, hands roaming, pushing clothes on, sinking into firm muscles, gasping into one another until Rufus finally couldn't take it anymore and he opened his eyes, meeting Reeve's.

"Help me with what's right," he whispered. "I don't know what to do anymore."

Reeve slowly pushed the president down, moving to straddle the man's thighs as he shrugged off his shirt and dropped it on the floor before stretching out over him, meeting his lips once more. He understood what Rufus wanted. He didn't want to be in control anymore, because when he was in control he felt like things would only go wrong and given the circumstances, Reeve didn't really blame him. So he took the control instead, fingers teasing at the ash blond man's nipples, drifting over the skin in a gentle caress, then slipping down to undo the button of his pants, pushing them down slowly. Once all of the man's clothing had disappeared, his hands moved to the semi-erect cock, stroking it slowly from root to tip, taking his time as Rufus shuddered and whimpered, _whimpered_, in his grasp, crying out unintelligible words.

The director didn't even try to understand; he knew Rufus was too far gone to even think, and to him that was a good thing. Right now, thinking wouldn't do Rufus any good. His lips closed over one of the nipples, suckling at it as his hand continued its slow ministrations, letting Rufus's cries wash over his ears until finally he peaked, his seed spilling over onto his stomach. He waited patiently for the president to calm down before standing up and slipping into the connecting bathroom, grabbing a wet towel to clean the man up.

Rufus didn't speak as Reeve took care of him, instead just watching him with dazed and sleepy eyes. It wasn't until Reeve had him dressed in comfortable sweats and a shirt, a casual state of dress Reeve was sure no one else had ever seen, that Rufus finally spoke, his voice quiet and soft.

"Thank you. I don't want to think right now. You made it so I didn't have to," he murmured.

Reeve stretched out beside him, drawing the other man into his chest and rubbing his back comfortingly. "Anything to help you Rufus. That's what I am here for."

Neither spoke anymore, and the only sound that filled the room were an ash blond man's quiet tears.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"This is stupid, we aren't going to find anymore leads, especially not in an empty room," Genesis griped as his lover moved across the ground of an empty storage room.

The lighting was dim, not that Genesis really cared, but as far as he could tell there was nothing in this room so he wanted to move on. But of course, Vincent had to go everything first, because he didn't want to leave any stone unturned, even if there were no stones to turn over. Vincent cleared his throat and straightened from where he was at the far end of the room.

"Get me a flash light," he ordered briskly.

"What am I, your maid?"

"Yes, now go," Vincent retorted, looking back at him with crimson eyes.

Genesis sighed and moved off of the wall, slipping into the hallway and nearly scaring one of the science team workers as he walked by. "Hey you, do you have a flashlight on you?"

The man hurriedly pushed up his glasses. "Uh yes sir, right here, sir." He fumbled with his belt and clipped off the small flash light, practically dropping it into Genesis's hand before fleeing down the hallway.

"Honey, I have your flashlight!" Genesis said as he waltzed back in, shoving the flashlight into Vincent's clawed hand.

Vincent grunted his approval and flicked it on, shining it's small beam onto the wall and revealing what would most likely be a very good lead. Dried blood caked the wall, but in the dim lighting from before it was impossible to tell, especially since the light was on the other side of the room. But the blood wasn't the interesting part. It was what the blood said.

"Not me. Anger. Not mine. Wutai. There peace," Genesis read out loud. "Hey Vincent. How'd you know this was here?"

"I felt it when i touched the wall. Steel doesn't feel crusty or turn to dust in your hands," Vincent replied. "I need a camera to take a picture of this to bring it back to Reeve. I bet I know why this storage room is empty too."

"Oh? Do elaborate," Genesis said, wrapping an arm around Vincent's waist.

"It wasn't a storage room for things. It was a storage room for a person," Vincent said, flicking the light off and leaving them in near darkness. "I think we have our lead."

"Really? Because it looks like a bunch of lunatic ravings to me," Genesis said, glancing at the dark haired man.

Vincent shoved him away and headed for the door, most likely in search of that camera he needed. Genesis huffed; he hated how businesslike Vincent got around other people.

"Ravings of a lunatic can reveal a lot," Vincent told him as they made their way through the boring grey halls. "What I don't get is why they didn't wash it off before they fled. They have to known we would come back and explore through here after they were gone."

"I doubt they had much time," Genesis commented. "Probably took the guy who was still in there or killed him and then left."

"What makes you think it was a he?" Vincent mused as they came across the main group of scientists. "I need a camera."

One of the scientists quickly handed him one and Vincent turned on his heel, striding back towards the room with Genesis in tow.

"I don't know. What makes you think it's a girl?" Genesis shot back.

"Well all of the clones were either of Kyo or the leader. Kyo is Wutaian. The message says Wutai, therefor it was most likely written by one of Kyo's clones and to our knowledge, Kyo was a woman and thus, a she," Vincent said, thrusting the flashlight into Genesis's hand. "Hold that up to the message, please."

"Yes master," Genesis said.

Vincent looked back at him, a smirk on his face. "I said please."

The sword fighter's annoyance with Vincent's behavior died at the light tone and with a small smile he flicked the light on so that Vincent could take his pictures, and then panned it around to make sure there was nothing else written. Finally content, Vincent pocketed the camera and the flashlight, and then closed the door, leaving both him and his lover in the darkened room. Their lips met as they both leaned forward, kissing heatedly. In between kisses, they spoke in short quick sentences, arms wrapping tightly around each other.

"Sorry. I have. Been so curt. With you," Vincent said, before seizing Genesis's chin and deepening the kiss, pressing him against the wall and grinding against him.

"Mmm. There's something. Amazingly kinky. About making out in a room. With blood on the walls," Genesis said, panting a little bit. "But unless you're ready to get on your knees for me right here, I suggest you stop that."

Vincent pulled away, hand grabbing the door handle and shoving the door open. "Yes, I suppose you're right. Let us go."

Genesis wiped his mouth and with a grin, followed after his lover.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Sephiroth looked at the pictures carefully as Vincent talked on the phone with Yuffie about what had happened. She had wanted to stay updated and since their newest find involved Wutai, they figured it was a good idea to give her a call. It was a lead, true, but where to go with it was the issue.

"So what's your next move?" Genesis asked, leaning over the desk, nose brushing against Sephiroth's.

The silver haired man sighed, giving him a quick peck on the lips before standing up and dropping the photos on the desk. "It isn't our call. I'll drop these off for Reeve to look at. We don't want him working but the world won't wait for him or Rufus to mourn."

Vincent nodded his agreement. "I will contact Cloud and the others. They will want to know. Yuffie says she'll check the files to see if anyone who looks like Kyo has entered Wutai but she does not guarantee answers."

"With tourists flocking in and out, I wouldn't either," Genesis grumbled. "The whole thing feels hopeless. We're probably just chasing a shadow in the dark."

"You could be right," Vincent said, not even bothering to be optimistic. He grabbed the phone off the desk and punched in Cloud's cell phone number as his two lovers continued to talk behind him about whether or not searching all of Wutai was worth it.

"Hello?" Cloud answered on the second ring, voice rough and quiet.

"We have news. We searched the warehouse that they were based at and found writings in blood in one of the holding rooms. It mentions Wutai so we already contacted Yuffie. It's going to Reeve and Rufus for the final call on what to do tonight. I thought I would inform you," Vincent said, sitting down on the desk.

"So should we be expected to be called on soon?" Cloud asked, tone betraying nothing, but Vincent knew better.

"Most likely. The world won't wait for you to recover Cloud. That is unfortunately not how it works," Vincent told him, not liking that he had to be the bad guy. But someone had to.

"I know, I know," Cloud sighed. "We'll be ready for whenever we're needed. I just...never mind."

"Get some rest. We'll call you. You at least have the rest of today," Vincent assured him.

"Yeah. Thanks for telling us, Vincent. Bye."

Vincent set the phone down and rubbed his eyes tiredly, taking a deep breath and letting it out. Genesis looked up at him, curiosity in his eyes.

"Something wrong lover?" he asked, moving closer, Sephiroth close behind.

"Everything. Nothing. This is just a lot to deal with," Vincent said. "We should go give those photos to Rufus and let him know what is going on. Then we can finally go home."

"That sounds great," Sephiroth said. "Relaxing would be nice."

Vincent wrapped an arm around Genesis's waist and gave his other lover a quick kiss, realizing then how little time the three of them had actually had together to just relax and be with one another. Perhaps it wasn't exactly the best time, given the circumstances, but they would have to snatch up free time when they could. Yes, home sounded very nice.


	13. Chapter 13

**Look guys! I'm updating a chapter! Expect about five or so stories to be updated this weekend. :D Aren't you all so happeh? Sorry for the serious delay, I should be more on top of things in the future. Maybe. Especially come December. Anyways**. **Enough rambling. Enjoy the chapter. **

**Warning: Smexy lemons ahead.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII**

Reeve sighed as the knock on the door echoed through the room. Trying not to disturb Rufus, he slipped out of bed and padded down the hallway, opening the door to reveal Sephiroth, manilla envelope in hand. Another sigh escaped his lips; work. Sephiroth's lips twitched into a sympathetic half smile as he handed it over.

"I know you wanted peace and quiet, and you can have it the rest of the night if you wish. But get to it straightaway tomorrow. We have a lead, but whether or not we are going to follow it is Rufus's call," Sephiroth said.

"I will show it to him first thing tomorrow morning. I can promise you that," Reeve told him, returning the smile with one of his own. "Thank you. We both appreciate what you guys have done for us today."

"Don't worry about it," Sephiroth said. "Just rest up. Work starts and then you'll be back to hating me for pushing it on you."

"Well, we need the push. As much as we don't want to face it, we need to solve this issue," Reeve replied, shrugging. "Thank you. We'll see you tomorrow."

After a polite nod, Reeve shut the door and tossed the envelope on the counter before retreating back to the bedroom. Rufus was sitting up, eyes bleary. Reeve crawled in beside him, encouraging him to lie back down with a few gentle kisses, and then pulling him into his embrace once more.

"Sephiroth brought some things for us to go over tomorrow. Don't worry about it right now," he said softly.

"Wasn't even thinking of it," Rufus admitted with a quiet chuckle, pressing his lips to Reeve's neck a few times before nestling in once more. "I'm content to leave it until tomorrow."

"Good. I would make you wait even if you didn't want to," Reeve teased, hands roaming over the other man's back. "Now go back to sleep. Tomorrow we actually have to be productive with our lives."

"What a shame," Rufus sighed.

A few minutes later, and the ash blond man had slipped into sleep again, much more peaceful then the past few times, and Reeve felt a wave of relief wash through him. No, the man was not magically better in one day, but he was on the mend, and once the whole mess was sorted out, he could relax fully.

_I just hope the mess sorts itself out sooner rather than later. _

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Sephiroth entered his shared bedroom, half expecting to see Vincent and Genesis already tangled up in each other, but instead he saw them tangled up in a different way. Both were dead asleep, holding each other close with the sheets tangled among their limbs in a chaotic mess. Chuckling to himself, he stripped out of his jacket and buckles, tugging off his long boots, leaving only the leather pants, before gently pulling back some of the covers. As he suspected, both men stirred and opened up their sleepy eyes, alertness entering them as they took in his form.

"You two seemed so eager, I'm surprised you haven't begun," he commented.

Genesis grinned, cocking his head to the side. "Maybe we were just waiting for you."

"Asleep?" Vincent said. "That's believable."

Playfully, Genesis shoved the raven haired man, nipping his neck once he had him pinned down. "You never know. It's been a long day and we could've just been too tired to wait...but that doesn't mean we aren't okay with a little play after we've been so...rudely interrupted."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes as he climbed in beside them, wrapping an arm around Genesis's torso and pulling him back so he wasn't fully pinning the ex-Turk. "Yes, you seem so offended."

Genesis slipped almost out of his grip as he brought Vincent's lips to his in a kiss. Sephiroth undid the buttons and buckles that held Genesis's jacket and shirt around his tight chest, pulling them off before letting his hands roam over the pale chest. Slowly, his hands worked down to the brunette's straining cock, trapped behind the confines of his leather pants. He massaged gently as Vincent broke the kiss and slid down to take one of Genesis's dusky nipples into his mouth, moving his hand over to torment the other one.

Genesis bucked against Sephiroth's touch, his moans slipping from his lips without restraint. Sephiroth slowly unzipped the zipper, freeing the man's hard cock, which Vincent was all too eager to take into his mouth. Sephiroth backed off then, moving down to undo Vincent's pants as well, tugging them off the gunslinger's lithe hips. Vincent grunted as the ex-general ran his hand teasingly down the impressive length, before moving back up and moving over the slit mercilessly.

The gunslinger had to free his mouth at the touch, Sephiroth's name escaping his lips in fragments as Genesis scrambled up towards the top of the bed. Vincent lay his head on the man's thigh, biting the smooth flesh as the ex-general continued his ministrations, before slipping his fingers down to probe at the gunslinger's entrance.

"May I?"

Vincent looked down at the silver haired man, and then nodded. He cared for the man, and he knew that he could trust Sephiroth not to do anything that would end up hurting him. Sephiroth's first finger prodded a little bit more, before finally slipping past the tight flesh and into the tight heat of Vincent. The gunslinger groaned, his cock bucking at the feeling. Genesis ran a hand through his hair, then roughly dragged him so he was at eye level with the man's hardened length.

"You don't get all the fun, baby," Genesis all but purred.

The gunslinger wasn't sure what it was about Genesis dominating him that got him so heated, but he wasn't about to analyze it, instead moving up and taking the man's cock deep down his throat. Sephiroth chuckled as the brunette's toes curled in pleasure, though the chuckle died as he watched Vincent suck eagerly at his other lover, hands moving up to massage the man's still covered balls. Genesis slid his hand down to continue stroking Vincent's head, murmuring soft words of encouragement.

Urged on by Vincent's submissive behavior, Sephiroth slid another finger into the man's entrance, watching with amusement as his hips jumped and he moaned around the flesh in his mouth. Smirking, he ducked his head and flicked his tongue over the tip of the gunslinger's arousal as he pumped and stretched his fingers to prepare him. The reaction he received was perfect, for Vincent had Genesis all the way down his throat, so his resulting moan ended with Genesis shoving his cock further into the willing mouth.

Vincent swallowed as Genesis began to cum, unable to do much else as Sephiroth continued to work him over so expertly. When Genesis pulled out of his mouth, he nuzzled the man's thigh, trying to keep down the moans that were threatening to break free as the third finger slipped into his stretched entrance.

"You ready for him?" Genesis asked.

The gunslinger nodded, and Sephiroth pulled his fingers out with a pop to grab the lube on the night stand. Genesis helped Vincent slide up onto the bed so the ex-general had more room, and he ended up with his head cradled in Genesis's neck as Sephiroth settled between his spread thighs. Genesis kissed his temple as he ran his hands soothingly over the man's pale thighs, then licked his lips as Sephiroth unzipped his pants.

Genesis snatched the lube from him, then squirted a bit of it into Vincent's human hand. Vincent got the message and leaned forward to take the man's length in his hand, stroking up and down obediently. Sephiroth peered at him through a curtain of silver hair, pushing his hips into the gunslinger's touch and gauging his reaction, pleased to see an eager light in the man's red eyes.

"That's enough," he said roughly, moving forward and sliding the tip against the man's puckered entrance. "Relax."

Vincent tried, but before he could think, the ex-general had impaled him in one smooth motion, making his lower back slide against the rough leather of Genesis's pants. Try as he did, he couldn't stop the desperate groan that left his lips as he was stretched in an entirely new way around the ex-general's hard arousal, the burn sending small shocks up his spine. Sephiroth lipped at his neck for a moment but then didn't let him think anymore, leaning forward to capture his lips as he began a slow, but deep rhythm with his hips. Genesis didn't help matters either, ducking his head to bite hard at Vincent's collarbone, not stopping until he got a sputtered curse and a whimper from Vincent's mouth.

Sephiroth stopped the kiss then, locking eyes with the gunslinger and refusing to let him look away as he continued to slide his cock in and out of the man's tight hole. Genesis licked at the wound he had created, then moved his mouth up to the gunslinger's ears, tongue tickling the outer shell.

"Look down, Vincent. Look at his cock sliding into you," he murmured, pleased that the gunslinger did as he said.

Vincent swallowed thickly at the sight, finally looking away when it became too much. "Sephiroth...please, harder."

Sephiroth responded with a smirk and then slammed his hips forward, watching as Vincent's head flew back on Genesis's shoulder, exposing his creamy throat. The temptation proved too much, and as he continued his demanding pace, he leant forward and sucked on the pale flesh, only stopping when a dark mark had begun to blossom there. It wasn't long after that when Vincent's hips began to jerk eagerly up into Sephiroth's, any sense of embarrassment long gone as the man's name spilled form his lips, mingled in with other words that only served to push the ex-general closer to the edge.

Finally, with a nearly silent cry, Vincent came in thick spurts without a single touch to his member. As he clenched down around the silver-haired fighter, he released his seed inside the man's tight heat, gasping out the gunslinger's name as he did so. And all the while, Genesis stroked Vincent's thighs in a soothing manner, not stopping until Sephiroth had pulled out and Vincent's desperate pants faded to a more reasonable breathing pattern.

"I..."

"No need to be embarrassed," Genesis cooed. "It's just us."

Sephiroth rose to his feet, and Vincent flushed when he realized the man had never actually taken his pants off all the way. He was even more stunned that he could now feel the man's seed leaking out of him, but Genesis wouldn't let him be embarrassed anymore, distracting him with a sweet, soft kiss as Sephiroth rifled through their clothes. When Vincent got loose from his lover's kiss, Sephiroth had a wet towel and a pair of loose fitting pants for him.

Head down, he washed up and slid into his clothes. When he was done, Genesis and Sephiroth had likewise changed, and they crawled into bed on either side of him.

"Don't be ashamed, love," Genesis said, eyes serious. "We know that it's...best to let someone else take control. We'll indulge you however you wish, and you don't ever need to be embarrassed around us. We love you too much to think any different of you."

Sephiroth hummed his agreement against his throat, and Vincent rolled back against him and into his comforting grip. Genesis gave him another kiss, and he was lulled to sleep by the ex-general's lips moving back and forth against his neck.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Rufus sucked down his third cup of coffee as he was once again examined the pictures. Reeve settled in beside him on the sofa, nursing his own cup of coffee as he did so.

"You know, staring at it won't suddenly make answers appear," Reeve said.

Rufus set the cup down, eyes never leaving the picture's smooth surface. "Wutai. There peace. Whoever it is, is traveling to Wutai. And not me is...referring to how whoever it is, is probably a clone. So...when it says anger, do they mean the anger isn't theirs?"

"I fail to see why it would matter at all. All we know is that this clone thinks he or she, probably she, can find peace in Wutai. What we need to know, is why," Reeve said.

"Would she flee to Wutai for safety because she thinks that we won't go there, or because she thinks her creators won't go there?"

"Why don't we just do a search of Wutai? We can send the...the Turks in to gather some intel, see if they can get any rumblings of an underground movement. If they do, then it's probably our guy, and if not, the clone probably went there to escape him," Reeve said. "Of course this is all assumption I'm going on, but we don't have much else at this point."

Rufus sighed. "You're right. We're just going to have to work with that. There isn't much else to do. This is a lead, but without knowing who left it, it doesn't get us anywhere, not really."

Reeve kissed the man's cheek. "We're doing the best we can. Don't push for more. Should I call Cloud to move on in to Wutai?"

"Let's leave this to Genesis and Vincent first. Don't let them take Sephiroth though, too conspicuous. Actually, on second thought, don't let Genesis go either. See if Vincent's willing to gather intel. I'm not too sure the Wutaian people would handle having two ex-generals that fought against them wandering around very well," Rufus said.

Reeve nodded his agreement and pulled out his phone, dialing Genesis's number. The man picked up on the 4th ring, answering with a very groggy hello. "Sorry to wake you up, Genesis, but I need to talk to Vincent."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

"Reeve." Vincent's voice was smooth as he answered the phone. "What is it?"

"I am going to need your help with some intelligence gathering, if you're willing."

"Depends on what it is," Vincent said.

"We want you to check out around Wutai, see if you can pick up on any underground movement. But go alone. The appearance of Sephiroth or Genesis would cause too much trouble and attract unwanted attention. If you go by yourself, you should be able to get some information," Reeve said.

"Hm. Okay. I can do that," Vincent said. "I don't make any promises though. We could just be chasing ghosts."

"I know, Vincent. I know."

"Just pointing it out. I'll be in touch."

"Thank you Vincent."

"Hm."

The gunslinger hung up, and Reeve put his phone away. "Now I guess, we just sit and wait."

"I'm going to need more coffee," Rufus said.

"Me too."


End file.
